You Can't Hurry Love
by holeygeorge
Summary: It's 1983, the gang is getting ready for Christmas and the New Year. JH-centric.
1. Christmas is the Time to Say I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

* * *

It was every man – and woman – for themselves in the Forman residence. Thanksgiving had passed in a blur. A happy, delicious blur. And that only meant one thing: time to prepare for Christmas. While none of them had anything against the joyous holiday, they definitely were weary of the holiday hurricane also known as Kitty Forman that hit the house December 1st.

Eric had ventured upstairs for a snack and had already been roped into lugging boxes of decorations from the garage. Donna had naively believed that meant the rest of them were safe, ventured out of the basement and was currently making a list of Christmas card recipients. That left the three of them – Hyde, Jackie and Kelso – holed up in the basement hoping to go unnoticed. Fez had weirdly and unsurprisingly been happy to follow Kitty's every order and help with the Christmas Takeover.

Kelso was playing _Mario Bros._ For the second hour in a row. Jackie wasn't complaining, at least it kept him busy and out of everyone's hair.

Jackie was flipping through the newspaper trying to find the movie showtimes. She desperately wanted to watch _A Christmas Story_ one more time before it was out of theatres and she needed to find a later showing to give her time to convince Steven to go with her. Speaking of Steven, she glanced at him as he laughed at Kelso dying yet again.

She'd been nervous for the holiday season, not sure how they'd do this year now that he had officially moved out of the Forman's and she out of the apartment she shared with Fez, and moved in together. Jackie knew how much Steven hated sentimentality. And what was Thanksgiving and Christmas about if not being all mushy and sharing feelings? Well that, and looking cute.

She had worried that maybe now that he didn't have to be around all the festivities he would refuse to leave their apartment in lieu of peace and quiet. Steven had surprised Jackie, and everyone else, when he easily promised he'd be at both Thanksgiving dinner and all the Christmas happenings Kitty wanted. Jackie hadn't questioned or pushed the subject since she didn't want to wake the proverbial sleeping dog.

"Okay, Jackie, what is it?" Steven asked, turning away from the television.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Jackie was confused, "What?"

"You've been staring at me far longer than you normally do. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how nice it is to be with everyone," she replied smiling.

"It beats staying home eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he said with a small smile that made her warm all over with happiness. Home. Their home together.

She got up off the couch and he readily opened his arms for her to sit in his lap. It had taken them all of 1980 to get to a good place where they could talk about the weight of the past clinging to their words and their actions. One of the things she was most thankful for was being able to celebrate this time of year with him without all the drama. Jackie smiled brightly and gave him a lingering kiss.

Steven was beginning to wind his arms around her when they heard someone at the basement door at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sure there's another little elf down here who'd be happy to help you with the tinsel Fez."

Mrs. Forman. She laughed and the door opened.

All at once there was a commotion as the not-so-young anymore kids ran in different directions to hide. Steven rose and pulled Jackie along to his old bedroom. Kelso's foot got wound up in the controller's cord and by the time tried reaching Hyde's bedroom, he was pushed back and the bedroom door was slammed in his face.

"Oh, Michael! I'm happy you're here! You're just what we need. You're tall enough to hang up the tinsel since poor Fez is a little bit vertically challenged." She laughed again grabbing Michael's arm and carrying him and into Santa's workshop.

Behind the door of the bedroom, Steven and Jackie listened to the fading footsteps.

Jackie giggled at Michael's poor luck, "That was a close one. Thank God her laugh doubles as a cow-bell."

She turned to face Steven and found him closer than she had thought. He had already removed his sunglasses and began to once again wind his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I agree, doll. I think as a precaution we should probably hide out here."

She pouted. "But how can we possibly pass the time?"

"I'm sure I can think of a little something." He leaned in kissed her lightly.

"Only a little something? Maybe I should go help upstairs instead."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Steven replied before covering her laughing mouth with his.

* * *

Two hours later, they ventured upstairs for something to eat. Jackie always prided herself on being able to look as presentable after having sex as she did before but with Steven she could never fully feel as nonchalant as she could when she was with Michael. Steven made her feel powerful and beautiful and fiery. A feeling that lingered far after they left the bed.

Steven had no physical trace on him that anything had occurred between the two but he was always a little more affectionate afterwards. He would sit her in his lap or hold her close to him. She wasn't sure if the others had caught on, but she hoped not. She liked the secret little touches they shared as they walked up the basement.

They entered the kitchen and as she looked into the fridge for a cola, he stood behind her a hand on her hip and his chest lightly brushing her back. She grabbed two and they walked over the kitchen table where Eric and Donna were currently checking strands of Christmas lights for burned out bulbs. Steven took a seat first before pulling her to take a seat on his lap.

"Nice of you two to join us," Eric greeted them sarcastically.

Donna joined in, "Yeah, you two suck. We've been here working under the tyranny of Mrs. Claus why you two go at it like rabbits."

Eric looked horrified, "Oh God. Please tell me you didn't defile the couch."

Hyde took a sip of his drink, "Forman, if anyone has defiled that couch it's you and Donna. With the number of times I walked out of my room to your pasty ass wiggling in the air, you'd think I'd be blind."

Jackie's face was screwed up in disgust. "Ewww! We sit there you sickos!"

"No! No! I don't want to hear any of this fighting or sickos or namecalling in this house until after December 25th!" Kitty yelled walking through the swinging door. Fez trailed behind her.

He added, "Yes, Ms. Kitty is right. This is the time for love and kindness. And getting Fez candy."

"Subtle, Fez," Steven replied.

"Speaking of gifts, we won't have anything to do put them under if we don't have a tree! Since you two are free, you can head down to the lot and pick out a good one for us! Let me get my purse to give you the money." Kitty clapped her hands and dashed out of the room.

"Oh, Steven! Christmas tree shopping! How romantic!" Jackie hugged him.

He grimaced, "Yeah. Lugging a heavy tree onto the roof of the El Camino. Romantic."

Jackie scoffed, " _Steven_. That's what the workers are for. We won't have to lift a finger!"

"Jackie!" Donna admonished.

Pulling an innocent face, "What? We'll tip them."

Kitty rushed back into the room, "Okay here you go, there's fifty dollars to get the tree. And I want the change!" She placed the money into Steven's outstretched hand.

"Mrs. Forman, are you sure you wouldn't prefer going with Red?" He had to at least try and get out of this.

Ignoring him, Jackie interrupted, "Don't worry Mrs. Forman, we'd love to go. Me and Steven will bring back the best tree you ever saw! Come one, let's go get our coats."

"Have fun Puddin Pop!" Eric yelled grinning as Steven followed Jackie down to the basement. Steven picked up a walnut by the stove and aiming for Forman's head just as Kelso walked in from the living room.

"Mrs. Forman, I got the mistletoe – Ah my eye!"

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Eric exclaimed and Donna laughed.

* * *

A/N: this is my first venture into T7S fanfiction territory. I've been rewatching the show for a couple of months now for the first time since I saw it when I was a kid. I remember loving Jackie and Hyde together but I never actually realized/felt or whatever the injustice of them breaking up at the end of season 7.

I've been reading a lot of fanfiction to fill the hole in my heart and I finally made my way through all of them (at least complete ones) or I believe all of them.

I just wanted something sweet and fluffy for these two. I actually had something else in mind when I started but it went around in a different direction so I might continue this…


	2. Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

* * *

Jackie and Steven left the basement bundled up against the winter chill that had settled over Point Place. Jackie scurried to the El Camino, her arms wrapped around herself, cold in spite of the matching blue pea coat, hat, and scarf she wore. She was already in the car by the time Steven was just reaching the door.

"I don't know how you aren't freezing, Steven," she chattered.

"Real men don't freeze, Jackie. You're thinking of Forman," he replied, turning on the car. He did, however, put on the heater full blast.

She scooted closer to him, holding onto one arm and tinkered with the radio.

"For the love of God don't-" Steven began but Jackie's yell of triumph cut him off.

"Ha! I knew it, they always start on the 1st," she said looking smug. Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" floated out of the speakers.

"You know how I feel about Christmas music, Jacks," Steven groaned and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah, it perpetuates the government's scheme of getting us all to buy from giant chain stores. I don't care, Steven. Christmas music is one of the greatest parts of the holidays. Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy already?" Jackie sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Steven wouldn't admit it but there was a little tingle somewhere in his chest. It may have had to do with the warmth of Jackie pressed up against him as he drove though decorated streets and light snow. And Bing didn't hurt the mood either…

* * *

They soon enough pulled into a converted dirt lot, filled with families heading to the rows and rows of Christmas trees.

Jackie got out of the car, tugging her hat lower to cover the tips of her ears and fixed her scarf. Steven walked up next to her, waiting for her to lead the way.

"Okay Steven. Now don't forget," she began as she fixed the collar of his coat, "we can't just choose the first tree we see. We have to be _sure_ it's the perfect tree. And don't look too desperate or the salesman will just hound us as we look around." She smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

Steven rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yes, dear." Jackie rolled her eyes in return and tugged him toward the mayhem.

She pulled him past the first couple of rows, and he grew confused, "Wait, what about these? They look fine?"

Jackie only turned back to look at him for a second before looking ahead to continue to wind through the crowds, "Steven! Those trees are the four-footers! Mrs. Forman's living room would look pathetic if we put a measly four-foot tree! We need at least a six-footer!"

"Of course, what was I thinking…" he mumbled.

She finally stopped when the trees started to reach past their heads. A sign posted at one of the rows signified the six-foot trees that she had been looking for.

In her excitement, she let go of his hand and entered the row or, as Steven thought, maze of trees. He tucked his hands in his pockets and strolled in behind her. A couple of kids no older than ten, bundled up in winter clothes of red and green ran past him laughing and yelling. Their mother called after them to not get into trouble.

He passed an elderly couple following a young man pulling a tree, slowly making their way back to the front.

Steven turned a corner to the next row and heard Jackie's voice. Thank God, he was worried he'd be looking for her all day.

The scene he came upon was one he was used to. One of the workers had apparently stopped to ask if she needed help. Jackie was never one to turn down a chance to talk about herself. However, the worker was less interested in what she was saying and more in looking as suave as he could. He stood with his hands on his tool belt, legs spread and chest out. Jackie, lost in her explanation of the perfect tree, hadn't seemed to notice his body language. Steven smirked; crushing the hopes of these guys was his favorite pastime. Three years ago and he would've seen green but after everything they'd been through, there was no need in getting worked up over the small stuff anymore.

He approached the pair, "Hey doll."

"Oh there you are, Steven!" Her face was pink from the cold and her eyes were shining. Goddamn, he loved her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

She continued, "I was just talking to Mark here about the kind of tree we need."

"Uh…it's Matt, actually…" the man began unsurely.

She barely spared him a glance, "Right, sorry. Anyways, he was just telling me that they got a new shipment of seven-footers. We should go look!"

"Sure thing," Steven said still smiling, "Thanks for the tip man." He nodded at Matt.

Matt smiled, though looked a little put out, "Yeah, no problem."

Jackie grabbed Steven's attention by laying a hand on his chest, "I have a good feeling about the next row, baby."

"You know what? Me too," and he led them out of the row.

The middle aisle that carried most of the traffic was bustling still with people heading back with trees and children running around.

An idea came to Steven's head. "Do you think we should grab a tree for the apartment?"

"Oh my God, Steven! You want to decorate the apartment for Christmas! You're getting into the Christmas spirit!"

"I don't want to _decorate_ anything. I just think it's practical so we don't have gifts just lying on the floor…"

"Uh-huh, sure," she smiled, "I doubt we could fit anything bigger than five-foot tree though. We would have to head back here some other time to fit it on the roof."

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, we should do it then before the week hits."

"Oh! We get to buy our first ornaments together! And tree lights! And tinsel! And we're gonna need…" And she was off.

Steven tuned her out as she got lost in plans that he would have no say in.

They reached the seven-foot row and found it empty of people except for two other families. Again, Jackie ran off ahead to find the best tree.

Steven reached her by a bunch of trees, opting to stand in the row's path and wait for when she was done. Jackie circled trees checking for holes and lopsided branches. She would inspect the needles closely, then back up to check the quality of the point that would hold the star.

A man next to Steven holding a baby no older than one nodded at him, "You got dragged here too?"

Steven nodded back, "Seems like it."

The man smiled and shook his head, "Yeah my wife's the same way when it comes to picking trees. Especially now that we have this one, we need 'the perfect tree for pictures.'" He bounced the baby in his arms. The baby laughed, only her face visible through the armor of pink fluff that protected her from the cold. "Name's Tom by the way," he said extending his hand.

"Steven," he shook his hand, "And yeah, I've definitely been educated on the importance of a good tree today," Steven replied feeling a little awkward with the social interaction.

"Uh-oh, seems like the ladies have joined forces," Tom said, nodding over to where Jackie and a lady with long blonde hair stood talking animatedly and gesturing to a tall tree.

The woman looked over to Tom and called, "Tom, come here and meet Jackie! I've met a shopping soulmate!"

Tom and Steven approached the women and Tom replied, "Yeah I just met her husband, Steven."

Both Steven and Jackie made to correct him but Tom's wife cut them off, "Oh, hi! Nice to meet you! Jenny," she said and shook his hand. "And this is Sophie. Say hi Sophie!"

Sophie raised a mittened hand and attempted a wave which was more of her hand closing and opening.

Jackie gave a little yell, "She has to be one of the most adorable babies I have ever seen! Hello! You're just the cutest aren't you?" She adopted a voice Steven had never heard before. It was mushier than the one she used when she called him Puddin Pop.

Sophie smiled at the attention she was getting from everyone. She turned to look at Steven and stared at the sunglasses he was wearing. She reached out and took them right off of his face.

"No, Sophie," Tom told her gently, trying and failing to get the glasses out of her grip, "Sorry, she's going through a phase where she has to grab everything."

"It's alright, they've been through worse than a baby's inspection. You hold on to them for me, Soph," Steven replied shrugging.

Jenny said, "It's her first Christmas so we're super excited for all the firsts. This weekend is picking a tree and decorating. We're taking her to meet Santa next weekend. And I have all her little outfits planned out!"

"I keep telling Jenny she won't even remember all this but Jenny's set on taking pictures every minute," Tom joked.

"They're important! Do you want her to grow up and not be able to look back on pictures?" Jenny replied.

Jackie added, "Pictures are _so_ important! How else will she know just how adorable she was?"

"See, Tom!" Jenny said smugly.

"Steven, you agree with me don't you?" Tom said.

Steven smiled, "Man, I think it's best I don't take any sides here."

"Steven knows to always take my side," Jackie said, hugging his side.

Steven felt Jackie jump next to him, "Oh, how about we take a photo of you three!"

"Oh would you? That'd be so nice for the album!" Jenny was already digging through her purse.

"Sure, it's no problem," Jackie said.

The family of three stood by the tree the girls had just been bonding over. Steven managed to get his sunglasses back easily as Sophie was distracted by the moving around.

Jackie was about to snap the picture before she lowered the camera, "Wait, Sophie! Look here!" Sophie had apparently found interest in the trees' branches.

"Look Sophie a camera!" Tom tried pointing at the camera. Instead Sophie now was interested in her father's face.

"Sophie!" Jackie tried again. Sophie looked briefly before looking at a button on Tom's jacket.

"Hey Soph, look," Steven said and put the sunglasses on, wiggling them up and down.

Sophie laughed at his trick and a flash went off as Jackie took the picture.

"Thanks again," Jenny said taking the camera back, "How about a picture of you two?"

"It's alright, we didn't bring a camera," Jackie replied, but she pouted at the thought.

"It's okay, I'll use my camera! Then, when I develop them I'll give you a call. It's a good excuse for us to stay in contact and we can have a shopping date!" Jenny said.

"Told you they were scheming," Tom muttered to Steven who rubbed his beard to hide his smirk.

"Oh would you!" Jackie was already tugging Steven to the tree.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and Steven put an arm around her and a hand in his coat pocket. They smiled and the flash went off once more.

"You guys' have to be the cutest newlyweds. Other than Tom and I," Jenny laughed.

"Oh, Steven and I aren't married," Jackie said easily.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," Jenny blushed.

"It's okay. We're still a great looking couple, aren't we baby," Jackie smiled up at Steven.

Not keen on sharing his soft side with the other two, Steven only replied, "Yep," kissed her forehead, and smiled.

"Well, I think we've delayed you two long enough, our tree's waiting for us up front. And the in-laws are waiting for us for Sunday dinner," Jenny said putting away the camera.

"Oh, let me give you our number for the picture," Jackie took out a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote their number down. She handed Jenny the paper, who put it in her purse.

"It was great meeting you two!" Jenny said shaking Steven's hand, and hugging Jackie. Tom nodded to them both, and Sophie waved as the family left the row.

"They were really nice," Jackie said standing with her hands in her coat pockets. Her nose was only getting pinker the longer they stayed out.

"I can't say I disagree," Steven replied and checked his watch seeing it was almost five, "But we should really hurry before Mrs. Forman sends out a search party and you freeze your butt off." He fixed her scarf to cover more of her neck.

"You mean my perfect butt," Jackie corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," he said but as she turned to look at the trees he smacked her ass.

"Steven!" Jackie yelled but couldn't fight the smile.

"So is this the one?" He asked gesturing the tree they had used for the picture.

. It was a full tree, no holes a nice long pointy top that could be cut down to hold the star just right. The needles were fresh and green.

"I think so…It's seven feet and as far as I can see, it's as beautiful as me," Jackie said walking around it once more

"Then it's the perfect tree," Steven said.

Jackie peeked around the tree to him, "Aw! Puddin Pop!"

Steven frowned, "What did we say about using that name in public?"

"You smack my ass, I call you Puddin Pop. Anyways, you're just so cute I can't help it," she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll let this one slide, Burkhardt."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks, _Hyde_ ," She clapped her hands, "Alright, this is it! You wait here and guard the tree and I'll go find Mick or someone to haul it to the front."

"Aye, aye, captain." Steven said, and saluted her.

Jackie chose to ignore him and went off in search of help.

* * *

A/N: This makes me wish I lived somewhere it snowed during Christmas. My aunt who actually lives in Wisconsin called the other day to say they got their first snowfall. I'm totally jealous.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Christmas Time is Here

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

* * *

Back in the car, the pair sat in silence as the Christmas music played.

The tension was thick.

By the time they had paid and loaded the tree onto the roof of the car, it was dark out. The streets on the way back to the Forman residence twinkled with lights and good cheer although Jackie and Steven weren't exactly in the mood for it anymore.

Jackie sat on her side of the seat, which she almost never did, with her arms crossed. Steven gripped the steering wheel with two hands.

At the top of the windshield was the cause of their problems.

Hanging down over the roof of the car was the tip of the tree, obscuring slightly the view of the road for Jackie in the passenger seat.

As they reached a turn, the tree slightly rocked overhead and the top swayed in the windshield.

" _Careful_ , Steven."

"Maybe if you hadn't chosen the biggest damn tree in the lot we wouldn't be driving with a forest on the car."

"It fit didn't it? I can't believe you wanted me to leave it. I find the perfect tree and you just want me to leave it behind because it's a little big."

"A little, Jackie? We used so much rope to tie the damn thing down you'd think we were preparing for a hurricane."

"Don't exaggerate. And stop saying it's a damn tree."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What would you prefer? A stupid tree? A fucking – ," he stopped short when he turned to look at her and found her holding back tears.

"Woah, doll, you know I'm just messin'…" he was confused and guilty. She usually fought back with a vengeance.

Jackie sniffled, "I know. I don't know…I guess it's just…it's Christmas. I just want it to be special…" Jackie said.

Now he just felt bad. Steven sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. It's a great tree. Really."

"You mean it?" Jackie wiped her nose with her mitten.

"Yeah, doll. No one could've picked a better tree."

Jackie smiled briefly before pouting, "Thanks. And I'm sorry I kicked you."

Steven smirked, "It's alright. You wouldn't be the woman I loved if you didn't resort to physical violence. But I'd prefer if you saved that people other than me."

Jackie scooted down the seat and into his waiting arm, "Merry Christmas, Puddin."

He looked down at her and found her looking up at him.

He kissed her, "Merry Christmas, doll."

* * *

They pulled into the Forman's driveway in no time. They got out of the car and saw through the sliding door that most of the household was in the kitchen.

Steven slid the door open for Jackie before he followed her in. Kitty was at the stove mixing up some hot chocolate. Eric and Donna were hanging out by the stools. Red was at the fridge grabbing a beer.

"You're back! I was wondering if you'd make it back for cocoa," Kitty greeted them.

"Jackie had to look at every tree twice before she could pick one," Steven replied, walking over to take a seat at the table and grab a freshly baked cookie.

"Jackie Burkhardt doesn't bring home anything less than the best," Jackie said sitting in the chair next to him.

"Then could you explain why you're with Hyde?" Eric quipped.

"What did I say about burns during Christmas?" Kitty scolded.

"But Mrs. Forman, burns are how we show our love. If we didn't burn each other we wouldn't be able to show how much we care," Steven said.

"Yeah you should worry when we don't burn each other," Donna said.

Red shook his head, "Dumbasses," and left the room heading to the garage.

Steven stood, "Speaking of burns, I'm gonna need some extra muscle to help with the tree. So Donna, mind me giving me a hand?"

Kitty laughed before she could stop herself.

"Original, Hyde," said Eric.

"Maybe when you finally reach puberty that joke won't be true anymore," Jackie said.

"I love it when you burn Eric," Steven said leaning down to kiss her.

Donna hopped off the stool, "Ugh, let's just go get that tree before you guys get anymore gross."

Kitty ladled hot chocolate into four mugs, "Well I think its sweet. My little Steven's all grown up!"

Steven smiled at her and led the way outside to unload the tree, Donna following.

Jackie turned to Eric, "So Eric, are you finally gonna propose to Donna?"

Eric sputtered, "What? Propose? Who-Whe-Just mind your business, devil!"

Kitty dropped off a mug in front of Jackie and threw her hands up in the air, "You know what! I give up! Go ahead and make baby Jesus cry with your burns and terrible jokes!"

She left the kitchen in a huff.

Jackie sipped at her cocoa, "Just wondering. You've been living together for a year now. She's graduating college in the spring. It's Christmas. If there was ever a good time, it'd be now…"

Eric paused, "Ya think?"

"I'm positive. Cosmo says that this is the most romantic time of year other than Valentine's Day."

"I don't know…We've been in a good place and I haven't messed up lately. I don't want to ruin it."

"Of course you're gonna ruin it!," Jackie rolled her eyes, "But she loves you and you wouldn't be you if you didn't fudge things up."

Their conversation was halted at the door slid open with Steven backing into the room holding the top of the tree. Donna held the end and they worked their way through the kitchen trying not to knock anything over.

"You just had to pick a giant tree didn't you," Donna huffed.

"Oh can-it, Donna," Jackie said without much venom.

They disappeared through the swinging kitchen door. Jackie followed with her cocoa, as did Eric who wasn't gonna miss this for the world.

Eric swung the door open to a lot of noise.

"Wait! I'm not ready!"

"Donna unless you want to be buried under a seven-foot tree you better hurry up and be ready!"

"The damn thing won't land in the holder!"

Jackie piped up, "Don't call it a damn thing!"

Steven was red-faced from holding up his end, "I don't think this is the time, Jackie."

There was a thunk, "I got it in!"

Steven pushed the tree to get it vertical, "I'll hold and you put the screws in."

Donna's upper-half was out of sight as she worked under the tree.

Her voice came out from the branches, "I swear you better not let it fall on me."

Michael entered through the kitchen door, "Who got what in!?"

Eric gaped at him, "Kelso, you're twenty-four man."

"And?," Kelso replied, "Being twenty-four doesn't mean I've lost my sharp senses and sensual charm. Alright! Donna butt!"

They all looked down to see Donna's butt up in the air as she knelt. Everyone minus Jackie nodded in appreciation.

"Men are so gross," she said and sat on the couch.

Donna hopped up and straightened out her shirt, "How's it look?"

Kitty entered through the den, "It looks fabulous! I bet it's bigger than that smug Margarete down the street. Now we can decorate!"

All but Jackie groaned.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to get this out before work and before the week got hectic. Though I'm off Wednesday so maybe I'll be able to write some more.

I also realized that Red's been missing so I'll be trying to add him in more.

I'm also running out of Christmas songs that fit the story. This ones a bit sweeter but I think i can picture this playing even throughout all their craziness.


	4. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

* * *

Hyde, Kelso, and Eric took a seat on the sofa as the women grabbed the boxes of ornaments to open.

"I'm surprised you idiots managed to get the tree up this year without almost burning the house down," Red said as he walked in from the kitchen and took a seat in his green chair.

"Who leaves a candle burning by the staircase?" Kelso said defensively.

Hyde chimed in, "Better yet who leaves a candle burning when Kelso's within a fifty foot perimeter."

Kitty brought over a pile of boxes over to the guys, "You boys can help by making sure they all have strings to hang them up."

Red turned on the TV, hoping to catch a rerun of a game.

"And Red, put on something nice for Christmas tree decorating," Kitty smiled.

Red slumped, "Kitty, can't we start with all this holiday crap next week. Or better yet, on Christmas Eve."

Kitty blinked, "Fine. Waste away the only time we have with Eric and Steven before they have to head back far away from me. Apparently, I'm the only one who cares about my happiness."

Red said, "Eric and Donna are here almost every weekend. And those two," he gestured to Steven and Jackie, "live less than twenty minutes away!" But Kitty only continued to glare at him.

"Fine," and he changed the channel to a showing of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Kitty laughed and kissed him on the head to which he smiled, or tried to.

The guys on the couch were all smirking at Red, to which he simply said, "Shut it."

"Now, Mrs. Forman, usually I put the expensive ornaments first then fill in with the cheaper ones but since you don't have any of those, do we just start with anything?" Jackie asked.

Kitty laughed nervously, "Maybe I should start with a drink." She moved to the bar and grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine.

Donna, hoping to cut down some of the tension, jumped in, "How about we start with the lights? Jackie you hold them while I start at the top."

Thankfully, Jackie didn't put up a fight and they worked together to light up the tree.

The kitchen door swung and in entered Fez, "Ms. Kitty, I looked again but I couldn't find -" he gasped, "You're decorating the tree without me?! Will I ever gain any respect in this house?!"

Eric didn't look up from trying to get the thread through the ornament, "I wouldn't hold your breath, man. I've been here for 23 years and I've never gotten any of that R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

Kitty approached sipping from her wine, "Oh sweetie, we've only started. And you had such an important job!"

"Didn't you just ask him to find the holiday coasters?" Eric asked.

"Yes and you can't host holiday parties without holiday coasters! You can't expect people to put their drinks on autumn leaves!" Kitty said shaking her head.

Fez thought it over, "Well…because it's Christmas I will forgive you all."

"Thank God, I was really worried…" Red grumbled.

Behind them, there came a yell, "Donna! You're putting them on crooked!"

"Well, if you're so good why don't you get up here and fix it? Oh wait! You can't because you're a midget!"

Jackie's eyes narrowed, "Compared to you everyone's a midget, you're as tall as the tree they put in Rockefeller Center!"

Steven rose from the couch and over to them, "Ladies, ladies, there's a simple solution."

Both Jackie and Donna crossed their arms and looked unimpressed.

"Let's leave the tree trimming to Mrs. Claus here," he pointed a thumb at Fez who was sitting on the floor going through the ornaments, "and let's head to the basement for a Christmas circle of friends," he grinned.

"No Steven! We're going to trim the Christmas tree and feel the freakin' Christmas spirit," Jackie said, her eyes warning a major eruption coming if he disagreed.

Steven rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. Don't get you're panties in a bunch." He reluctantly returned to helping with the ornaments.

Donna relaxed her fighting stance, not wanting to get into it with Jackie, and fixed the lights, "There, is that better?"

Jackie eyed the tree critically, "There you go, Donna. I knew you had at least one feminine bone in that manly body of yours."

Donna rolled her eyes and continued to wind the lights ignoring the jab.

Everyone was silent as Rudolph being teased sounded from the TV. The boys worked on the ornaments. Red sipped his beer is eyes on the film and next to him Kitty nursed her drink. Fez was oblivious to it all as he gladly sorted ornaments.

"Ah! The traditional Christmas tension. I love it!" Eric said sarcastically.

* * *

Jackie and Steven knew that if they wanted to leave at a reasonable time they'd better start leaving an hour before they actually wanted to leave.

It was minute forty of this effort. They had been sitting at the kitchen table with Kitty and Red sipping hot chocolate and talking.

"Really, Mrs. Forman, we should be heading back home. I've got to get my beauty sleep if I don't want to end up looking like Donna," Jackie said standing.

Steven smirked at the burn. He loved how nonchalantly she burned people. He stood alongside her grabbing their coats from their chairs.

Kitty looked around the kitchen, "Oh but you should have another cup of cocoa to warm her for the drive!"

"I think we've reached a cocoa limit," Steven said, "any more and it'll be all we're made up of."

Red rolled his eyes, "They have their own home to get to, honey. I'm sure they're just as desperate for some peace and quiet as I am."

"You two better swing by tomorrow for dinner!" Kitty said, defeated.

Jackie put on the coat that Steven held open for her, "I promise we'll be here."

"Wouldn't miss your Sunday roast for the world," Steven smiled.

Kitty laughed, "Oh you two are just too sweet!"

They smiled at her, flattered but more relieved they'd finally be able to go home where they could unwind.

They headed out the sliding door and Kitty and Red followed them.

"Bye, Red, see you tomorrow," Jackie said smiling and giving him a hug she knew would make him uncomfortable.

She traded places with Steven who had just kissed Kitty goodbye. They shared a hug and a kiss. She promised once more they'd be back tomorrow.

As they pulled out the driveway waving back to Kitty, they sighed but neither spoke as they enjoyed the silent drive home.

* * *

"Steven have you seen my red nail polish?" Jackie said entering the living room from their bedroom.

He turned a page of the magazine he was reading, "I think you left it in the bathroom."

She hummed thoughtfully and went to check.

Their apartment wasn't much, but in the six months they had been living there it'd become their home. Jackie had a knack for making any place cozy and her handiwork was definitely noticeable throughout the entire place.

In their living room she'd placed a plush light grey couch, just light enough and comfy for her and not-girly for him. In front of it was a black coffee table that was the perfect height for resting his feet when she wasn't around. They had a modest TV to watch their game shows (and her soap operas though he'd never admit to it). The apartment was carpeted in simple white (she said egg-shell white) which they both loved especially now that it was getting cold. On the walls she'd put up both simple art they'd compromised over as well as pictures of them over the past two and a half years. One was of them at the state fair holding giant turkey legs. Another showed them posing in their Halloween costumes from their first year back together, she'd convinced him to go as the Superman to her Lois Lane. The latest was a simple photo from Fourth of July of him with his arm around her as she held a sparkler. They'd just moved out together and she'd been proud to bring a dish from _their_ kitchen, it didn't matter it'd been a fruit platter.

Their bedroom had been a touchy subject. Jackie wanted a redo of when she'd fixed Steven's old room. Steven swore up and down that there'd be no unicorns or flowery patterns anywhere near where he laid his head. They'd finally compromised on a pastel blue scheme that included a quilted comforter and two decorative pillows with swirls of yellow as a design. She was allowed three stuffed animals that sat on the pine dresser and he could keep two posters from his old room.

There'd been no argument over the placement of lavender scented candles around the apartment.

The bathroom had been by far the easiest room to decorate – which was a surprise to Jackie. She'd quickly learned that Steven loved a clean, luxurious bathroom which meant they'd agreed easily on the softest deep-purple towels and matching rugs.

Jackie entered the bathroom and saw the red nail polish resting by the sink. She grabbed it along with her pedicure kit and joined Steven in the living room.

She turned on the TV to "Loveboat" and settled on the couch.

Uncapping the nail polish, she rested her feet on the coffee table and swiftly but carefully applied the first coat.

"I don't get why you're allowed to do that," Steven said lowering the magazine.

" _Because_ , Steven, this is about beauty. You put your feet here because you're a pig."

Steven went back to the magazine, choosing not to start an argument.

They passed a while in silence. Steven half-watched the show and Jackie painting her nails, while still trying to read an article on the decreasing sales of records.

During a commercial, Steven spoke up, "Do you think Forman's finally gonna make an honest woman out of Donna?"

Jackie scoffed, "I'd hope so. I'd blame Eric but they're both idiots. I talked to him today but he was worse than Fez when you catch him during his special time."

Steven laughed, "Yeah, I brought it up today too. At this rate they're never gonna be the next Kitty and Red Forman we know them to be."

"I know. Who would've guessed that Michael would be the first one of us to settle down and marry?" she said shaking her head.

Steven put the magazine down on the table, getting more comfortable, "I think the real question is how Brooke puts up with having two kids."

"That reminds me, we have to start thinking of presents for Betsy. Now that she's four she's gonna be able to remember what we get her."

Their goddaughter loved them both since they spoiled her rotten every time they saw her; which was more often now that Michael had moved back to Point Place.

"I think it won't be too hard to impress her. She loves us more than Kelso," Steven replied, though he knew that wasn't entirely true. Kelso adored his daughter and she was one of the biggest daddy's girls out there.

Jackie tightened the cap of her nail polish and leaned back onto the couch to wait for them to dry. It was still early in the night, only nine o'clock, but the coziness of the evening was making her sleepy.

Steven moved over closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Loveboat" had wrapped up and apparently in honor of the first day of December they'd be showing "A Charlie Brown Christmas."

Jackie yawned and snuggled closer to him, resting her cheek on his warm chest. Another reason she loved Christmas was because he would start to wear his winter sweaters. Not only did they look great on him but she loved cuddling with him when he wore them.

They enjoyed the film but by the time they reached the singing around the tree, the warm weight of Steven's arm around her and the murmuring sound of the television lulled Jackie to sleep.

* * *

A/N: thank you to those who've reviewed! They really brighten my day and motivate me to continue this story!

Let me know what you think! xoxo


	5. Mary, Did You Know?

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show.

Okay so it's been a while. Let's just pretend it's still Christmas yes? Grab a cup of hot cocoa, play some Christmas music, and bundle up.

* * *

Jackie woke up feeling heavy and warm. She was in a cocoon of blankets that weighed down on her in the most fabulous way. She smiled into her pillow and stretched out wide.

Of course, that meant that Steven was nudged awake by her movements. She turned to face him and burrow into the body heat he offered. He hummed deeply and hugged her without opening his eyes.

Jackie thanked the heavens that it was Sunday and she didn't have to get up for anything. She didn't even know what time it was. It could be six in the morning or going past two in the afternoon. She sighed happily.

Steven hugged her closer. He began to kiss her neck, pressing soft and sleepy kisses in a path up to her earlobe. Jackie ran a hand up his arm lightly and she felt him shiver.

As he worked his way back down her neck and lower to her chest she laughed. But her giggles were soon cut short as the mood turned serious and heated.

Sometime later, the pair left the bedroom in search of food, only half dressed and their hair mussed.

Jackie led the way to the kitchen in a pair of panties and one of Steven's shirts, "What's on the menu today?"

Steven followed her in, "How about some of these sweet buns?," he said grabbing her ass from behind.

Jackie laughed, "I'm going to need to eat before you get anything sweet of mine." She took a seat at their small kitchen table as Steven started taking out pans and utensils.

"In that case, anything you want, doll," he said moving on to make some coffee.

She hummed in thought, "How about some eggs," Steven nodded, scooping coffee into the filter, "and some bacon," he nodded again, "and some pancakes shaped like hearts."

As the coffeemaker began to come to life, he retrieved the eggs, bacon, and milk from the fridge.

"I'm not making hearts, Jackie, no matter how sweet you are."

"C'mon, Steven, it's Christmas," Jackie whined.

"The Pope could be coming and I still wouldn't make 'em," he replied easily, setting the bacon on the hot pan.

"Steven…" Jackie tried again, her voice sad and weak; he turned to a cabinet and took out the bag of pancake mix, along with a whisk from the drawer.

"Nope," he measured out the ingredients into a bowl.

Jackie narrowed her eyes for a second before-

"Pwease?"

Steven started to whisk, "…Fine," he grumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Puddin' Pop," Jackie grinned, and got out of her seat to join him by the stove and began to flip the bacon.

He waved a hand over a different pan to check the heat before pouring out the batter into a heart shape. This, he found, was easier said than done. The batter spread quicker than he could manage and the heart turned into a blob. His brow furrowed in frustration.

Jackie was getting a plate with a napkin to start placing the bacon. When she turned and saw the poor state of the heart, she grimaced but said nothing when she saw the look of concentration on his face.

Steven flipped the pancake and waited for it to be done, planning how next to try and make a goddamn heart. Maybe if he started at the middle? One swift motion?

She continued to finish the bacon but watched him out of the corner of her eye, waiting to see if he could do it.

Seeing the pancake was tanned going on dark brown, he set it aside and prepared to try again. _Zen_ , he thought. In one, slow motion he drew out a small heart, hoping the batter would spread evenly. He held his breath, not knowing Jackie did the same.

Well…it looked like a heart. Kind of. It was definitely better than the last. Although a little on the small side.

Jackie noticed the small smile of pride, and held back a laugh. The heart was definitely an improvement, if not perfect. She kissed his shoulder.

Soon enough, they sat at their table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancake each. Just after Jackie took a bite of her eggs, she sprang out of her seat with an "Oh!" and ran out of the kitchen.

"Jackie?" Steven asked, his piece of pancake falling off his fork.

"Don't move!" Jackie's voice answered.

Relieved she was okay but also unsurprised at her crazy outburst, Steven picked up a piece of pancake again and continued eating.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and he choked on his food from the shock. Coughing, eyes watering, he reached for his cup of coffee.

He looked up to find Jackie holding a camera, grinning, "What the hell, Jackie?!"

"We need to take more pictures! That couple the other day at the Christmas tree lot made me think about all the small moments we're missing!" she said, taking her seat once more.

"And I'm guessing it's too much to hope that next time I won't almost die in the process?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Steven don't be so dramatic," she took a bite of egg, "Besides, candid photos are the best!"

A smirk appeared on his face, "If candid's what you want, just ignore any flashes you might see when you're in the shower."

"Don't think I don't know you already have some of those," she said, cutting up her heart pancake gently.

"The benefit of knowing someone who owns a photo-development shop, baby, is I can take care of the whole process in no time."

"Oh I know," she smiled, "Leo's taken care of some photos for me too."

His smile dropped from his face, "Wait what?"

Jackie got up to refill her coffee, "Would you like some more coffee, Steven?"

He swiveled in his seat, eyes following her to the coffeepot.

"Are you telling me there are naked pictures of me lying around?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe," she said easily, "You know…you don't notice much when you're singing in the shower," she wondered aloud, returning to the table.

"You're sneaky as ever, Jacklyn Burkhart…And I love it," he grinned.

"I know, baby," she smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him.

It was half-past noon by the time they managed to brave the cold outside. As much as Steven wished they could spend the rest of the day as they had spent their morning, Jackie was set on both wearing another Christmas outfit and picking out their Christmas tree. Or as Jackie had said: "the first Christmas tree that would reflect the love they felt in their hearts."

They were back in the El Camino. Turning on the heater, shivering. Steven put up a half-hearted fight against Christmas music. Jackie won.

By the time they reached the tree lot, Steven was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of "Little Drummer Boy" as Jackie sang (quite terribly actually).

Since it was a Sunday, and right after lunch, the lot was more packed than it had been the night before. They did have quite the advantage though, Jackie thought, because they knew the lay of the land so to speak. Kind of like pre-planning a shopping trip.

She knew they wouldn't be able to squeeze a tree as big as the one they had bought for the Forman's into their apartment. That meant they could maybe handle a five footer…A nice full, four footer wouldn't be bad either.

They strolled into the lot, Jackie holding onto Stevens arm, taking their time passing families and friends debating trees' qualities.

"So what're you thinking, doll?" Steven asked, preparing himself much like he did when he went to the mall with Jackie.

"Well, we didn't measure how high the ceiling is so I can't be sure but I was thinking of starting with the five-foot trees?" She eyed some an ornament display set up along the path. She would also have to decide soon what kind of theme they would be doing. Elegant? Rustic? Modern and clean cut? There were so many decisions to be made. Jackie couldn't wait.

"Alright," Steven said, stopping himself from sounding too relieved at the thought of getting out of here in less than two hours.

They turned into the row of five-footers. To Steven it was funny how small the trees seemed to him and yet as Jackie started her inspection she was only inches taller. He often forgot how small she actually was, but then when he was reminded he had to fight the urge wrap her up in his arms and kiss every inch of her beautiful face like some sap. They were in public dammit.

Instead he caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing a mittened thumb against her hip. She had found a tree it seemed.

"This the one? That was fast," he said.

Jackie didn't say anything and stared at the tree.

"It's too full."

Make that less than three hours.

"Too full? How can a tree be 'too full'?" he asked confused, trying to see what his girlfriend did.

"It's basically a circle! It's, it's like an egg!" she exclaimed gesturing toward the tree, "Our first tree can't be an _egg_ , Steven."

He rolled his eyes, but he could see what she was saying. The branches were full and overflowing to the point where the tree didn't have so much a Christmas tree shape.

"How about that one?" he pointed to a tall and skinny tree.

Jackie's nose wrinkled, "Ugh, that's Eric in tree form. I do not need a scrawny Eric Forman Tree falling apart in a week."

Steven couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. He was at a loss with what tree to offer up to Jackie's critical eye.

She left the warmth of his embrace to walk ahead. He followed behind slowly, ready for the long wait.

"You would think they would have better trees, it's as if they brought out all their ugly ones…"

He hummed in agreement. It was best not to disagree with Jackie when she was shopping.

"I can't imagine anyone ever buying this one…" she shook her head in pity at a tree with numerous gaping holes.

Jackie stopped before a tree, leaning innocently in the corner of one of the square stables. She tried to drag it out but it was too heavy. She huffed and tried to regain her footing for another attempt.

Steven reached her quickly, "Here."

He easily lifted the tree and moved it more towards the center. Feeling bad for the tree's possible put down he thumped it heavily to settle the branches into their best positioning.

Jackie's gaze started at its trunk, through the thick, green needles, up to its long and thin top. This tree had a tree shape, full but not egg-like. She contemplated the needles, fresh and green, wild at the ends. This was definitely not a straight-lined and elegant tree.

"It's perfect," she sighed.

Steven raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He looked at the tree he was holding. It wasn't what he imagined Jackie choosing. He pictured a regal tree, one that you would fine in a homemaker's magazine. This tree definitely had the feel of belonging in a wild wood with squirrels and birds making their home in it.

"Yes. Definitely," Jackie nodded, "It's us!"

"Right…" Steven nodded, "Except, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's us, puddin'! Like me, this tree is perfect. Perfect tree shape, perfect shade of green, and no holes. But like you it's a little scruffy, it's strong, and- and plenty of um…branches for pretty ornaments."

The ending was a little off, but Steven did see a bit of what she was talking about. But he wasn't gonna admit it, "You're crazy, it's just a tree."

"Steven! This is a symbol of our love and you think it's crazy! Maybe we shouldn't even get a tree!" Jackie exclaimed, her eyes welling with tears.

"Woah, woah, Jackie I don't think it's crazy!" Steven said, worried. It seemed like messing with during Christmas was out of the question. This tree lot was bad luck for them apparently.

"You don't?" she sniffled.

"Of course not," he sighed regretting his rough words, " You think if I thought our love was crazy I'd be out here spending a perfectly good and lazy Sunday out here buying a tree?" Steven let go of the tree to lean back against the wall. He went over to hug her.

Jackie rested her cheek against his chest and took a deep breath. They stood for a minute, simply listening to the chatter of other people and smelling the pine around them.

She eventually lifted her head to look up at him, "God, I'm sorry I got all angry again. My period must be coming up soon."

"Either that or the smell of pine is a trigger," he joked, smirking.

Jackie's smiled quickly turned to worry, "Hey, that's our tree!"

Steven turned to see a startled man quickly release their tree.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought it wasn't claimed," he said quickly.

"Well, it is," Jackie said protectively, holding on to it.

The man raised his hands in surrender and walked off.

"Down, girl," Steven said smiling.

"He was going to take our tree! The nerve," Jackie huffed.

Steven still smiled, "I'll go get a guy. Don't attack anyone while I'm gone."

Jackie rolled her eyes but smiled. As she watched Steven leave to find a worker, she wiped the remaining tears off her face. God, she had to stop getting so worked up over nothing. Sure that's what fifteen year old Jackie was like but twenty-three year old Jackie was a lot more Zen.

PMS was going to be strong this month, she thought. At least her period would be over with before Christmas really kicked in. It was a little odd though; she tended to have her period during the third week of the month…

She thought back to November trying to remember what week her last cycle had hit…

Definitely not Thanksgiving week, she and Steven had shown their gratitude to each other many times…

In fact…the last time she remembered having her period was at Mrs. Forman's Halloween party. She was sure because she had felt bloated and ugly in her old cheerleader outfit.

But if she didn't get her period last month…

"Oh my God," Jackie muttered, her face draining of all color.

* * *

Well there you go. I don't know what else to say but I've been trying to get this news out since my very first chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it didn't seem the time yet, then chapters flew by and Jackie still wasn't ready to find out.

Please let me know what you think! I'll try to have another chapter out before the next major holiday!


	6. I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

Okay...I know I said I'd have to try and have this out before the next major holiday, and if we count Father's Day or even the Fourth of July and ignore Memorial Day, I have! I kept putting this off, I didn't know where to go to get the the point, but sitting here and waiting for my car to be serviced has provided me a chance to write without excuses. So here we go...

* * *

The car ride home was normal by most standards. Steven had returned with the tree to find Jackie still frozen in realization. Much to Jackie's relief he had absolutely no idea that anything was other than it should be.

But Jackie Burckhardt was nothing if not a magnificent keeper of secrets. She had been keeping secrets since the day she was two and her mother made her promise not to tell her father what they really did when they went on "shopping trips." Although keeping secrets from Steven was not something that made her happy, this had to be an exception to the rule of honesty that they maintained in their relationship.

There were little moments where he must have noticed something was off, but he brushed it off as PMS too. He didn't have all the stats and facts she did to think otherwise. For instance, she didn't remember to put on the radio.

Steven had hopped into the car with her, immediately started the heater, and pulled out of the lot, careful of the tree balancing on the El Camino. He had made it two lights down the street before he realized he had been driving in silence. He kind of missed the Christmas music that filled their car during the last couple of days, but he didn't want to admit it. So in silence they drove.

They got home, unloaded the tree in their living room and Jackie ran off to their bathroom.

She closed and locked the door behind her, happy to be alone with her thoughts. She stayed still as she listened to Steven in the other room. He knocked off his boots by the door and she soon heard the TV turn on.

Jackie leaned over their sink and gazed at her reflection in the mirror trying to see if there was anything different. She found nothing out of place. Perfect as usual. _I mean, you could say more perfect than usual_ , she thought.

Which was true actually. Her hair had been behaving more lately and her skin glowed. She had chalked that down to the rest of her life finally balancing out. Work was good, Steven was amazing, and no complaints in the family department other than what was now normal.

Taking off her shirt, she tried to see if there was any evidence a baby was growing inside of her. She ran her hands over her flat stomach. She turned this way and that, stood straight and slouched, but again there was no sign of anything.

She let out a breath in frustration. "No way!"

Outside the bathroom, Steven called, "What?"

Jackie jumped, forgetting he was out there, "Nothing!"

But an idea came to her, "I just realized I'm completely out of mascara!"

She tugged on her shirt again, opening the door. "I'm gonna head to the market before we head to the Forman's."

Not giving Steven time to protest, she pulled on her coat, grabbed her hat and purse, and flew out the door.

The market was just at the end of their block, about a five minute walk and the weather had lightened up.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Jackie panicked thinking of how this could change everything. Even ruin everything.

Did they even have room in that small apartment? Oh god, they couldn't afford to move could they? She knew nothing about babies! Did Steven even want kids? She would get fat!

She stopped right in front of the store's front doors. Oh. My. God.

"I'm gonna be a whale!" she sobbed weakly.

"Uh excuse me…" a nervous man said passing by her.

She marched in to the store trying to stay positive. First, she needed to buy this test and see whether there was any reason to freak out. Last time with Michael had been a false alarm…

There weren't too many options but it was an easy choice to make when one promised an answer in an hour. She could totally take an hour to get ready for dinner so Steven would be none the wiser.

He deserved to know though didn't he? She fiddled with the box in her hand…

He would know once she knew. She needed to do this alone.

Jackie it made it two steps toward the cash register before she remembered something. She almost forgot the reason she was supposed to be here. She grabbed mascara, paid for her items and rushed home.

Feeling nervous and a little ridiculous she opened the door and first looked to see where Steven was.

He was at the kitchen table going over papers from the record store. For a moment her heart melted at the sight of him with his glasses hook on his shirt, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She loved when he worked.

He looked up and greeted her, "Did you really need to go? I was worried about you slipping on ice, I could've driven you."

"Sorry, I didn't think, I want to be ready for dinner," she replied. He was right though, what if she had slipped out there. It was possible she wasn't just caring for herself anymore.

She'd be the worst mother in the world. Jackie's eyes watered at the thought of making some little girl feel the way her mother did her.

Jackie rushed to the bathroom, clutching her purchases close. She took a glance at the clock.

Once the door was securely locked, she worked on the box. She tore off the end and pulled out a pamphlet of directions.

The mere number of pages made her want to cry more. She skimmed until she reached the part that told her what she needed to know.

She needed to pee? Oh God.

Gross.

Squatting over the toilet seat, she tried to think of waterfalls, large glasses of water, and running rivers. But all that came to mind was how she better not get _any_ pee on her hand.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to clear her mind.

She heard the shuffling of paper coming from Steven in the other room.

He was playing a record on the old player he used to keep in his room in the Basement. Zeppelin, of course.

It worked, she filled the cup and moved it out of the way just before there was a big mess.

She set the cup on the counter and tried not to think of what it actually was as she finished her business and washed her hands.

Jackie followed through with the other directions, trying to be careful to do everything right but also quickly.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

And not let Steven into this bathroom.

Jackie looked into the mirror once more. This could mean the end of life as she knew it. This might be a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life. She wondered if it would be for better or for worse.

She moved the cup and other pieces of the test off to the corner of the counter. Nothing she could do now but get ready and wait it out.

How the fuck does she ignore the fact that she could be pregnant? Who cares about a dinner?

A small voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother reminded her, _A Burckhardt does NOT look anything less than perfect no matter the circumstances._ And although most times Jackie wanted to tell her mother to go screw herself, in this instance she was right.

Whether she was pregnant or not she couldn't let herself go! That was something Donna would do, and Jackie was definitely not a Donna.

With that motivation Jackie worked through her makeup routine, taking damn sweet time. She absolutely loved getting ready. Getting lost in the process and routine of the steps was second nature to Jackie, she could do it in her sleep and possibly blindfolded. Her mind was clear for a blessed 45 minutes until –

"Jackie, doll, I love you, but could you hurry it the hell up in there?" came Steven's exasperated plea.

Her heart pounded in her chest but she managed a steady voice, " _Steven_ , you know as well as I do that beauty is not easily achieved. I want to look good, don't you want me to look good?"

She carefully applied her lipstick, trying to keep her shaking hand steady enough to not end up looking like a clown.

Steven sighed on the other side of the door, "Alright fine. But just know you have 10 minutes before I kick you out of there to shower. It's already four-thirty and dinner starts at six."

"Yes, Steven," Jackie replied trying to sound like herself. That worked out perfect because they both knew they tacked on at least an extra ten minutes to whatever time limit Steven imposed on her and she only needed five for the test to be ready.

Jackie fluffed her hair and put pins in to hold the style in place. She refused to glance at the test.

It was basically sitting there and mocking her for the last hour.

She would not look. Not until it was really ready because she didn't want to get her hopes up. Now what she was hoping for she didn't really know.

She opened the mirror to reveal the cabinet and looked at her perfumes. She chose a warm vanilla scent thinking it was fitting for the season as well as comforting.

Running out of things to do, she glanced at the watch on her wrist. Seven minutes. She hummed along to the song playing on the record.

Jackie blinked back tears. It would ruin all her hard work. She sat on the closed toilet seat trying to think of anything else but all that came to mind was the possibility of being pregnant.

She thought about what Steven would say. Would he be happy? She knew he didn't have the best childhood growing up. They'd joked about how their kids would be, but doesn't everyone? Did he even really want children? Would this scare him away?

Ever since the terrible break up of '79, she refused to bring up the subject of marriage. If there was one thing she learned about relationships it was the importance of compromise. And not pushing something too hard if you were ready to lose. At this point she was happy with having Steven and not a ring on her finger.

But a baby. She couldn't compromise on that could she? The only thing she had been sure about since this whole thing started (had it really only been hours?) was that she would keep this baby.

And if she was ready to keep this baby and raise him or her, did that mean she was ready to lose Steven?

Not prepared to answer that question, she looked at her watch and saw that she was three minutes over the hour.

Staring at their lavender shower curtain, she took a deep breath. _Well, this is it._

She looked to the cup resting innocently on the counter and at the small indicator strip sticking up.

The strip was positive.

She was pregnant.

She was _pregnant_.

And she didn't know why, she was scared, she was shocked, she was shaking, but what filled her in that moment was undoubtedly a warmth and happiness. Tears filled her eyes but her heart was far from heavy. She caught sight of herself in the mirror to discover that she was smiling.

She was having a baby. A small Steven and Jackie hybrid.

"Alright, Jackie, I have you more than enough time and I'm sorry, mostly for myself because I know you'll be pissed but this is me officially kicking you out of the bathroom."

Jackie couldn't find her voice but her heart definitely found its ability to try and beat out of her chest.

Steven knocked, "Come _on_ , I'm sure you look amazing and Donna will wish she loo-"

Jackie opened the door and Steven stopped mid-sentence. He caught on quickly that something was wrong as he took in her tears.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" his brows were furrowed and he stepped closer slowly.

Jackie at this point could not stop the tears, quickly turning into sobs.

"Doll, you're scaring me," he said grabbing hold of her arms.

"Um…Steven, I–, "Jackie started wondering how you tell your boyfriend that you were about to change everything.

Steven looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Steven, I'm pregnant." There she said it. She held her breath looking at him trying to get a sense of what he was thinking.

His hands went loosened on her arms but managed to hold on.

His eyes searched hers as if they would tell him something.

"What?" was all he said.

"I'm pregnant, Steven, I just took a test," she gestured to the cup behind her, "and it says I'm pregnant. I missed my period last month but I didn't notice until today. So I got a test and I took it and I'm pregnant."

Saying it out loud felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh man, _oh man_ ," Steven started letting go of her and raised his hands to his head.

"Steven?"

"Oh man," he repeated, "Okay. Okay, alright, it'll be fine." He sounded more like himself and less like the frightened boy he had been a second ago.

"It will?" Jackie said her voice small and confused.

"Yeah, I own where I work so I can change hours if I need to. I make decent money, I may need to move some funds around and maybe talk to WB. You make more than me so we'll be alright. You may need to cut back on some hours the bigger you get."

"Cut back?"

"Well yeah Jackie, you can't be running around in heels when you're about to pop it's not safe."

"Wait, wait," she waved a hand to get him to stop, "You're not mad?"

He looked genuinely confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"Steven, this is definitely not planned. We just moved less than a year ago, and I'm sure you didn't want kids anytime soon."

"Yeah this isn't planned. I would have hoped to wait for us to be more stable but it's not like we can undo what we did," he stumbled for second, "Unless you want to?"

"Oh God no! No, I just thought- I just thought you'd be mad and you'd, I don't know, want to break up."

Steven's eyes softened, "Jackie, I know I don't have the best track record on these things but I love you. I wouldn't have moved in with you if I wasn't serious. I'm not gonna be like my dad, like _Kelso_ , and run from this. This kid's gonna know their dad. They're gonna know love. They're gonna know a real family way sooner than I did." He finished at a whisper, his eyes glassy.

"Oh Steven," Jackie's voice wobbled and she threw herself at him.

She hugged him tight, happy this was working out and happy that their baby would have both of them.

Suddenly he let go and held her at arms distance, "Wait, I shouldn't be squeezing you like some kind of pillow, it can't be safe for the kid."

Jackie scoffed, her tears definitely drying, "Steven, I'm sure we can _hug_."

"Hug maybe but your death grip is bound to be unsafe. There's a kid in there and I don't think pressing on 'em like that is safe." He said pointing to her stomach.

She rolled her eyes, "So what, I can't lay on my stomach?"

"Can you?"

Prepared to answer smartly, Jackie found she actually didn't know. She'd never been pregnant before and the only pregnant person she'd known was Brooke and they didn't actually talk much.

"Oh my God, Steven, I'm gonna kill the baby!" she started to cry again.

Steven's eyes widened, he hated when she cried, "Jackie you're not gonna kill the baby. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow and we can ask them about it. You have Mrs. Forman too." He gathered her in his arms and hugged her. Lightly.

He was right, Jackie thought. She sniffled, "Okay, but until then, I have to be extra careful. Baby Hyde is counting on me to not mess this up."

Steven smiled, lightly brushing the tears from her cheeks, "Baby Hyde…"

Jackie smiled up at him, "A little baby you and me."

Steven still smiled as he replied, "God help us all."

Jackie giggled and reach up to kiss him.

* * *

Well there you go, it went differently than I had first planned. Steven wasn't supposed to find out until after dinner but this seemed right. The chapter title's are getting harder to fit as well. There were some cute ones but they would have given away the result of the test, although were any of you surprised? I'll keep writing and try to have it up soon. Thank you so much for following this story and the reviews, they're so kind and a great motivation! Happy Father's Day to those who celebrate this weekend (and to new Dad Steven!).


	7. Christmas is(Mrs Forman

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

 _Steven smiled, lightly brushing the tears from her cheeks, "Baby Hyde…"_

 _Jackie smiled up at him, "A little baby you and me."_

 _Steven still smiled as he replied, "God help us all."_

 _Jackie giggled and reach up to kiss him._

* * *

Steven wrapped his arms around Jackie, running his hands under her shirt to touch the soft skin of her back.

She leaned back to smile at him, hands in his hair.

Steven suddenly remembered, "Dinner with the Formans, did you still want to go to that?"

If there was ever a good excuse to miss a Mrs. Forman catered event, this was high up on the list of good ones. Much to Steven's surprise however, Jackie didn't seem too relieved.

She looked at her watch, "Well, if you can shower and change in 30 minutes, I can fix my makeup and we'll still be there around 6. We're usually late anyways."

"Yeah because of you and your ridiculous ritual."

"It's called being fashionably late, Steven Hyde, and you should know better by now."

He rolled his eyes, "Right."

She kissed his nose, "So get going, so _we_ can get going."

"You've been a mother for less than a day and you've already got the nagging part down," he said but there was a hint of a smile on his face. He let go of her and pulled off his shirt.

Finding she had no reply to that, Jackie grinned and turned to assess the damage in the mirror.

"Oh my God, I look like a troll!" she said in horror.

Kicking off his boxers, Steven let out a bark of laughter and stepped into the shower.

* * *

"There you are!" Mrs. Forman greeted them as they slid the glass door shut behind them. "I thought you two forgot, I was just about to have Red call you."

Red grunted from the table, "Apparently I'm some sort of messenger pigeon now."

"Sorry, Mrs. Forman, it just took a while for _someone_ to get ready," Hyde replied, taking off his coat and helping Jackie with hers. The kitchen was warm and filled with the promising smells of dinner.

She opened her mouth to reply but the kitchen door swung open, "Yeah which is code for they were doing it," Michael said.

Fez followed in after him, "Who was doing it?"

"No one was doing anything and you'll all shut up unless you want my foot in your ass. It's bad enough I still have my house turning into some kind of restaurant-lounge for you idiots even when you have your own homes," Red said.

Kitty filled the silence, "Dinner's almost ready. Eric and Donna are setting up the table in the dining room. Why don't you all go help? Here Steven, take this," She handed him a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes, "And Jackie can you take the cups please? And you two can…take these" She handed Michael and Fez the salt and pepper shakers.

They nodded and joined Eric and Donna who sounded like they were having some sort of argument. They didn't notice the four at the doorway.

"I just think that we should be past this!" Donna said laying forks and knives on napkins around the table.

Eric followed behind her setting down plates, "Donna, we'll probably never be past this. It took four years for her to accept that I could cut my hair without permission."

"We're adults, Eric. We have our own lives, our own jobs, and our own _home._ "

"Hey, I'm not saying we don't! Don't be mad at me!"

"They're your parents, Eric, who else should I be mad at?"

"What's going on? Why are you mad at Eric?" Jackie said, no longer being able to keep quiet. Eric and Donna jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

She began to place the cups and Steven set down the mashed potatoes. Fez and Kelso set down their shakers and pulled up a chair, ready for the show.

"I think the better question is what did Eric do this time?" Steven smirked. Jackie smiled at the burn but didn't join in. She was anxious to know the gossip.

"Why is it always my fault? Aren't friends supposed to be supportive of each other? What's happened to brotherhood?"

"You have to be a man to join," Kelso replied.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Mrs. Forman thinks it'd be a "great idea" for us to move back home after I graduate."

The group stayed silent, not really seeing how this was such a terrible thing. Jackie raised her eyebrows for Donna to go on.

"As in move back home with our parents. Eric would come stay here and I would move back with my Dad."

The whole grouped grimaced, but were not entirely surprised by Mrs. Forman's ongoing attempts to revert Eric back to a child.

"And Donna," Eric threw a glance at her, "is blaming _me_ for something I have nothing to do with. I didn't agree to anything!"

"You also didn't disagree!"

"To be fair, Forman has always been a Momma's Boy," Steven said.

"Yeah, remember the time he wrote her a poem saying how much he loved her?" Kelso laughed at Eric.

Eric stared him down, "Kelso, I was _eight_. And it was for Mother's Day!"

"Whatta Momma's Boy," Fez chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Well, I think it's sweet," Jackie declared. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at her like she was crazy and she seemed surprised at herself as well.

"What?" multiple voices questioned.

"I-I just think it's sweet that Eric wrote a poem for Mrs. Forman. What have you ever done for your own mother, Michael?"

"I give her what she asks for every year: an empty house and some peace and quiet," Kelso said easily, shrugging his shoulders.

Donna attempted to bring the conversation back to its original point, "A gift for your mom on Mother's Day is one thing, but I don't want to promise our lives away!"

"I didn't promise anything," Eric said exasperated, "This'll blow over! It's Christmas, you know how she gets. By May, she'll be less…Mom-ish and we'll break it to her that we're getting our own place."

"You better be right, Eric Forman, or we'll be back to doing it on my twin bed with my dad on the prowl." Eric shuddered along with her.

"Oh, just like old times," Fez looked pleased.

From the doorway connected to the den a new voice joined in, "What'll be just like old times?" It was Brooke with Bessie holding her hand.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Jackie shook her head.

"Auntie Jackie!" Bessie cried out and ran toward her godmother.

"Best-Bess! How's my favorite goddaughter?" Jackie smiled, picking her up to sit on her lap.

"Good, Nana Kitty gave me a cookie before dinner!" Which was evident by the smear of chocolate on her cheek. Jackie licked her thumb and wiped at the mark.

"Wait when did you get a cookie? I want one too!" Michael whined.

Brooke walked over to where he sat and put an arm around his shoulder, "Sorry honey, but a cookie will ruin your appetite."

"Yeah sorry daddy, it'll ruin your aptetite," Bessie said seriously.

"Fine," Michael sighed.

"Well, I want a cookie dammit, and I don't care about ruining my appetite," Fez said marching over to the kitchen.

"He's not going to finish his dinner," Donna shook her head.

"He has to learn from his own mistakes, Donna, or he'll never learn," Eric said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"What are mistakes?" Bessie asked to the room at large.

"You should ask your Uncle Eric, Bess, he makes them every day!" Steven grinned.

Bessie innocently looked at Eric, waiting for an answer.

Smiling sardonically Eric said, "Well, Bessie, a mistake is when you do something and then realize it was the wrong thing to do. Sometimes mistakes are really terrible, like Uncle Steven and his mustache."

Michael and Donna laughed, while Brooke hid a smile behind a hand. Bessie looked thoughtful as she looked at Steven trying to imagine him with a mustache.

Kitty entered from the kitchen with Fez who was stuffing a cookie into his mouth, "Okay! Who's ready to eat?" She smiled as she set down the roast on the table.

Red followed in taking a seat at the head of the table. Everyone scrambled for seats at the center of the table to avoid the other end where a table had be added to be able to fit the all ten of them. It rested a little lower and was always the last to get servings of food.

After some pushing and shoving, Fez, Michael and Bessie were stuck at the makeshift end. Bessie, however, didn't mind sitting at the end of the table, saying she was happy to be away from all the boring, grown-up talk.

Red sat at the head of the table, passing off the dishes to Kitty who sat at his right, with Steven, Jackie, and Fez. On Red's left sat Eric, Donna, Brooke, and Michael.

There was only the clinking of silverware and murmurs of thanks (mostly from Brooke and Bessie) as they served themselves.

"This is awesome, Mrs. Forman, better than anything I've had all week," Michael said around a piece of roll he was chewing on.

"Michael!" Brooke hissed.

"What?" Michael said, stopping mid-chew. Brooke only rolled her eyes, choosing to give up.

Kitty smiled, "Thank you, Michael. I love cooking for you all, especially if it means you'll spend more time here."

"I don't know why you encourage this," Red grumbled, taking a sip of juice.

"Awe, thanks Dad!" Eric smiled.

Donna asked, "So how's the decorating going?"

"I have all the knick-knacks laid out inside the house. I just have to finish buying some poinsettias. It's the outdoor lights that are left. But I'm not sure we'll able to get them up this year," Kitty sighed into her glass of wine.

Red swallowed a bite before saying, "Kitty, you're overreacting. I can put the lights up tomorrow."

"Red, having Christmas lights up is not worth you breaking your neck."

"Wait, Dad puts up the lights every year. Why can't he this year?"

"See, even the boy knows it's my job," Red said gesturing to Eric with a fork.

Kitty shook her head, "Your father fell off the ladder today. He's lucky he wasn't too far up and only bruised his knee."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Mr. Red, you shouldn't be climbing ladders at your age," Fez said but soon went back to eating at Red's glare.

"It's no fall off the water tower, but welcome to the club, Red!" Michael cheered.

"Red, man, I can help you put them up. Just tell me a day and I'll have someone look over the store," Steven said.

"Yeah, dad, I might be able to make it out here if I have a minimum day at the school or something," Eric added, sounding sincere.

"Look what you did, Kitty, now I have Idiot and Friend to slow me down," Red said, raising his hands.

"Steven's really good at handy-man jobs, Mr. Forman. He fixed the leaky faucet in our bathroom last month!" Jackie said with a proud look at Steven.

"What's an idiot?" Bessie's voice came from down the table.

Kitty frowned at her husband, "Oh Red." He looked ashamed of himself but said nothing.

"Nice one, dad," Eric said.

"Oh boy," Donna mumbled.

Brooked cleared her throat, "Um, it's a not-nice way to call someone stupid."

"Oh," was all she said and she went back to her food. "Then Bobby's an idiot."

Eric choked on his food and Donna patted him on his back.

"Who's Bobby?" Jackie asked.

Bessie scooped some mashed potatoes, "He's a boy in my class. He takes my blocks from me."

"It sounds like Bobby might have a crush on you, honey," Brooke replied.

"That is no way to a girl's heart, I learned that the hard way," Fez said shaking his head.

"Yeah last year," Eric smirked.

Donna sat up, "Actually, we were just discussing this in my class the other day. By saying that bullying is a way that boys show affection is normalizing the mistreatment of girls with the excuse that boys don't know better."

"I don't know much about what studies show, but I say the next time Bobby wants to take anything of yours, you punch him," Steven said.

"Or tell your teacher. Don't let boys push you around, Bess," Jackie said.

"I don't think teaching a four-year-old to fight their classmates is the best idea," Kitty said nervously.

Red chimed in," Well, I agree with Steven. Boys are idi-"

"Silly," Kitty substituted.

Red rolled his eyes, "And they will be for a long time. So don't take any of their cra-"

"Silliness," Kitty jumped in again.

"Okay, PopPop."

"I'm gonna have a word with this Bobby kid too," Kelso promised looking upset.

"That's rich," Donna laughed.

Kelso asked, "What?"

"Kelso! You were the king of messing with girls when we were little! Do you not remember the playground incident of 1st grade?" Donna exclaimed.

Kelso seemed to remember, "Oh yeah! That was so good!" He laughed taking a large bite of roast.

"Yeah funny. You pushed every girl off the see-saw for a week until they finally had to ban you from the playground."

"Daddy you were a silly boy?" Bessie asked surprised.

Kelso had a scared look on his face, "Uh…"

Jackie laughed, "He was a _very_ silly boy, Bess."

Brooke took pity on her husband, "Most boys are silly when they're young, Bessie. They grow out of it though."

Donna looked to be working hard to not bring in her feminist lessons.

"Even Uncle Steven? Uncle Eric? Uncle Fez?... _PopPop?_ " Bessie asked looking at Red astonished. All the women nodded while the men awkwardly ate. Minus Red.

"I was never silly. When you fight in two wars, you have the silly knocked out of you," Red argued.

Bessie was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. Before, "What's war?"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

It's been a while again hasn't it? I'm sorry! I've been really busy taking classes and with work and stuff. I've had this chapter sitting in my computer for a while and every time I got to this end I wanted to keep writing but got stuck. I decided it's better to send it out then let it collect dust any longer especially since it's time for me to wrap up classes meaning I'm even busier. Maybe having to start on a fresh sheet of paper (lol) I'll find some spark.

Thank you to those who continue to review, its super motivating as always. I read all reviews (sometimes more than once) to keep me going and because I need the confidence boost honestly. Anyways, thanks and have a great Sunday!

(P.S. Ignore the terrible Chapter Title)


	8. Christmas is (After-Dinner Drinks)

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

Yes. I'm back! Here we go.

* * *

"…And that's…uh all you need to know, honey," Brooke smiled tightly and everyone held their breath.

Betsy pondered on the choppy, vague explanation for a second and then shrugged, "Okay." She took a bite of her food and everyone else took a breath.

Mrs. Forman was the first to move as she started clearing away the table, "Well…I need a drink," she laughed, "I'll bring some glasses." She headed to the kitchen.

"Let me help you, Mrs. Forman," Donna jumped up, grabbing Eric's plate out from under him even though he was grabbing a last forkful. She leaned down to whisper at his exclamation, "It'll give me the chance to butter her up on this whole moving situation."

Eric looked impressed, "Oh Donna, my little scheme-y mc-schemerton."

The table all rolled their eyes at the couple, knowing it was hopeless to expect Eric's mother to let it all happen without out World War III. A little less drama than Africa but definitely worse than when they got engaged.

Red gestured his drink at Eric, "You better not make your mother cry. Or my foot will be the only after-dinner drink you'll know." Everyone raised an eyebrow at the poor threat, but said nothing knowing it was because of the young ears in the room. No one wanted a repeat of Thanksgiving.

"Dad, you know how mom gets. She'll cry no matter what I say, if she could only relax," Steven snorted in laughter, "and just see that I'm a grown man." It was Jackie's turn to laugh and Eric threw her a glare.

"You know Forman," Kelso jumped in, "if you want my advice," he ignored Eric's answer, "the best way would be to buy her something nice. Women always are easier to handle when you get them gifts."

"Kelso, I don't think anyone ever wants your advice. It usually ends in either death or serious injury, if not jail," Hyde said dryly.

"Thin ice, honey," was all Brooke said.

Fez sang around a mouthful of cookie, "Oh, someone's in the dog house."

Jackie frowned, "Fez, when'd you get that cookie?!"

They were interrupted, "Okay! Here we go!" Mrs. Forman's words and volume were cheery but from the look on her face and her tight voice, whatever conversation Donna had attempted in the kitchen hadn't gone well. Donna's exasperated look and mumbled words to Eric also pointed to failed a failed plan.

Glasses were quickly filled and passed around, as per tradition of family dinners. That is until Steven remembered an important detail. It hit him slowly, a simple glance at Jackie smiling as she passed down the glasses. Then he thought about how she'd definitely miss the drinking for the next nine months. And finally, the important detail: she shouldn't be drinking at all!

He took a half a second to see if she had realized it yet but as she settled her hands around her own drink, settling in, he knew she hadn't. The next moment as she raised her glass he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how much alcohol it took to hurt the baby but he wasn't keen on finding out. He was a smooth man, at least he thought himself to be, so he couldn't explain his next move.

"Uh, Jackie!" he said way too loudly, evident by the way she and everyone jumped. "Maybe you shouldn't drink that, you know, uh."

Jackie's face dawned with understanding and she set the glass down with a thud. Confused faces zeroed in on the couple who had no explanation.

"Um…what?" Eric said.

Jackie scrambled for words, "Oh! I haven't been feeling too well that's all! Steven's right, it's probably best not to drink wine."

Mrs. Forman said, "If you're feeling under the weather, I could whip up a Hot Toddy. It'll fix you right up."

Steven's heart raced, more alcohol! Definitely not.

So he tried to help, "No, it's not a cold or anything. She just drank too much wine last night and adding any more in her system now would just make it worse."

Eyes pinged back to Mrs. Forman, who looked at Jackie seriously, "You know Jackie, drinking that heavy are signs of drinking problems. I could grab you some pamphlets from work with some resources."

Jackie gaped at the words, thinking it couldn't have come from a more ridiculous source. Steven grimaced hoping she could hold her tongue. Fez ate another cookie.

"Right, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said calmly not saying what she wanted to in order to move past this awkward encounter.

"There's no sense in it going to waste," Mrs. Forman reached over for Jackie's glass and poured it into her own.

Eric said, "Oh-kay."

Everyone, minus Jackie and Betsy, took a long drink of wine, knowing it was best to occupy their mouths.

* * *

Steven unlocked the door, ready to escape Jackie.

"I'm just saying, Steven, how could you not think of something that didn't make me sound like a damn alcoholic!"

He sighed, "I said I was sorry. I didn't know what else to do!"

They walked into the bedroom, flicking on the light as they undressed and pulled on their pajamas. Jackie turned for Steven to unzip her top, but didn't stop complaining about how humiliating it was for her. He could only sigh again as he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pulled on an old t-shirt, faded from years of washing. She quickly changed into her camisole, shaking her head.

He followed her into the bathroom, "Jackie, what did you want me to do? Let you drink?"

Washing her face of make-up, she couldn't answer but she huffed. He reached around her and grabbed his tooth brush, and began to brush his teeth.

She dried her face and her voice was muffled by the towel, "Okay fine. You're right I wouldn't have remembered. But we're gonna have to be better than that if we want to keep this a secret until we go to the doctor."

Steven spit in the sink, "That's another thing…" He rinsed and took the towl from her hands to dry off.

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "What?" She brushed her teeth but kept her eyes on him.

"I think we should tell the Formans, at least," he lathered soap in his hands and washed his face.

She spoke around the toothbrush, "Thee-ven!" She brushed vigorously. The bathroom was silent except for the sounds of water and brushing.

Once done, he continued, "I don't like lying to them, man. They're the closest things I have to parents. I just think they should know." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

Jackie dried her face, "We're not lying to them," Steven's eyebrow rose this time, "Okay, technically we are, but not really. We're not keeping something terrible from them. I'm not ashamed or guilty."

"You're not?"

"You are?"

"'Course not!"

"Then, it more of a secret, like lying for a surprise party. We have to think of the baby Steven!"

Steven bristled, "Hey, I'm thinking of the baby!"

"Not like that! Ugh you can be so annoying."

Jackie left him behind in the bathroom heading for their bedroom, pulling off decorative pillows roughly. She pulled back the duvet and climbed in as he entered.

"You're one to talk," he scoffed, and joined her in bed.

Jackie took a breath, "Look. What I'm saying is we only just found out today." She paused to see if he was listening or preparing for his rebuttal, sensing his calm she continued speaking, "We don't know if I _really_ am pregnant, like one-hundred percent certain. We don't know how far along I am. And also, I don't want to think about it…but we also don't know if this is gonna stick. I could lose the baby Steven, it's still really early." She said the last part softly.

Steven uncrossed his arms, thinking for a moment. "Alright you have a point. But I still don't like this."

Jackie smiled, happy to see their conversation taking a turn for the better, "I know, puddin'," she wrapped her arms around one of his and he relaxed into her embrace. "How about this: I'll call tomorrow and make the soonest doctor's appointment I can. Then we can find out all the important stuff and get some advice. If everything's alright, we tell the Formans."

"Deal. Now I have another proposition for ya," he smirked.

She knew that smile well but she played along, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied and tugged her under him as she laughed into his kiss.

* * *

A/N: School really did take it's toll on me, I'm wrapping up my last master's course and I have way more time which had led me back here. I really do intend to finish this story, tho who knows how long it'll take; fingers crossed I get a lot of it done this summer. I've created an outline and I've the next 4 or so chapters planned which will hopefully help me crank them out.

A sincere and big thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story, followed it, and reviewed. Every notification I get reminds me of my love for this stuff and helps get me back to my computer writing. Again, really appreciate you all!


	9. Proof its Real

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie stood in front of the mirror with her shirt lifted up turning one way and then the other. The rubbed a hand over her stomach, feeling the soft skin. She sighed, pulling down her top and leaned back still looking at reflection closely.

"Not to say I'm entirely surprised but what are you doing?" Steven asked walking into the bathroom.

"I just wish I had a sign," Jackie whined. As the day before, the only real difference was the slight glow of her skin and the shine in her hair. But that could honestly be from her beauty routine.

Steven jumped into the shower and spoke loudly to compensate for the noise of the water, "Babe, you've been pregnant for, what, a month? I don't know much about having kids but I don't think things start happening yet."

"I can't wait to go to the doctor. Otherwise how the heck do I know there's even anyone in there?" She sighed, picking up her make-up brush.

"Once you gain that baby weight, we'll all know for sure," Steven said. Jackie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna get so fat," she had forgotten that important detail. She tried to imagine herself blown up with a big stomach but couldn't wrap her head around the image. Then she realized Steven wasn't being very helpful and scowled.

As if sensing her annoyance, Steven started damage control, "It's not fat, Jackie. You're gonna have a tiny human growing, you have to make room for the baby." It was quiet and he wondered if he had said the right thing.

"This baby better be a girl, small and petite Burkhardt genes," she threatened.

Steven chose to say nothing instead of making it worse. One step at a time, no use in worrying over things that hadn't happened yet. And he had to make it through alive this morning to head over to the Forman's and help with those lights.

Jackie finished getting ready for work, counting the weeks since her last period trying to think how far along she was, still gazing at her stomach.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

She groaned, forehead slick with sweat, clutching the cold porcelain like a lifeline.

"Well, there's your sign," Steven smirked.

"Ugh, shut up Steven." She spat into the toilet bowl, but couldn't get the taste out of her mouth. Her arms and legs shook when she tried to stand making Steven take pity on her. He rushed to her side and lifted her slowly to help prevent a second episode.

"What was it this time?"

"I think it was the cheese," and sure enough at the thought of the macaroni and cheese she felt her stomach turning.

"Woah there, okay think of something else," Steven soothed, and he added cheese to the growing list of items that he could no longer serve at meals.

She whimpered and leaned over the sink, swishing her mouth with water and then grabbing her toothbrush.

"You made it to the toilet this time though, that counts for something," he chuckled. But instead of reacting to his teasing, she weakly brushed her teeth. Tears gathered in her eyes and he noted the bags under her eyes that weren't there two weeks ago.

She cleaned up and he gathered her into his arms, the tears now running down her face, "Hey…"

"I'm just so tired of this!" she cried into his chest. "I feel like I can't even eat anything anymore. I've ruined two skirts this week."

Steven frowned, feeling nervous, "You said that doctor's appointment is this Friday right? Are you sure this is normal?"

Jackie nodded.

"Alright well I'm taking the day off, so I'll be there and we can find out more about all this stuff. I feel like fucking Kelso with how clueless I am."

He felt Jackie's shake of laughter, and he relaxed at the good sign. They stood quietly in the bathroom, both feeling like they were spending more time here lately than anywhere else in the house. The past week had been a rollercoaster ride for the both of them. Jackie had gotten her wish about some sign of her pregnancy and within two days had begun throwing up at the taste or smell of certain foods. She'd been avoiding Fez like the plague when she unfortunately learned that his cologne meant a reappearance of her last meal. She missed a very important part of a meeting at work because someone had eaten onion at lunch.

That was all without mentioning her shifting moods. Steven had been watching the news a couple of nights before and had to change the channel when Jackie had burst into tears about "all the evil people in the world" and that her baby would have to experience it all. She had started one of their worst arguments since moving in because he had forgotten to clean up the kitchen table after he had worked on some papers. To say the least, they were both experiencing the pains of pregnancy.

"Alright well we can't stand around here all day. The smell's terrible," she tensed at his words and slapped his arm.

"Jerk."

"C'mon I'll make you some tea and a PB and J."

She perked up and followed him out, forgetting all about the nausea. She couldn't help but think how happy she would be after Friday once she could finally tell Mrs. Forman about the baby. Then she would have someone to talk to about all this and get some advice.

* * *

Red sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee using the newspaper to hide as he rolled his eyes for the hundredth time this morning. Kitty was cleaning the kitchen for the second time this morning and Red was sure she was going to scrub the paint off the cabinets. Ever since their dumbass of a son had come around with talk about moving back but not with them Kitty had been on a rampage. Which meant bad news for Red since the source of this problem wasn't around to bear the brunt.

Red knew this wouldn't go down well from the moment the words left his son's lips. But he hadn't expected the disagreement to go on this long. Either Eric would cave and agree to move back in, Eric would finally marry Donna, or Kitty would get distracted by Christmas and give it a rest until after New Years'. But they had reached a stalemate.

Kitty repeated her favorite line, "I don't know what I did to have a son who loves me so little! Where did I go wrong?" she gestured wildly, waving a sponge, "You know, I bet it's because I let him go to away camp that one summer!"

"Kitty. Eric's an idiot. He was born an idiot by no one's fault but his own. Idiots don't know how to love. Just look at how Donna has to hold the boy's hand through everything."

She frowned at her husband disapprovingly.

Red put the paper down, seeing there was no escape from this conversation. He said, "What do you want me to say Kitty? The boy _is_ an idiot, he's going to make decisions like an idiot. There's no use in trying to stop him. The more we fight this, the more he's going to want to have it his way. It's best just to act like we don't care and then the dumbasses will both see what mistake they're making.

"But how can you just stand by and let out little boy move out with- with a harlot!" she said scandalized, "Having him under our roof will help protect him!"

Red couldn't help rolling his eyes, "It's Donna, Kitty, not a woman he picked up on the street. Also, you and I both know that boy is the pervert of the relationship. We're just lucky Bob is too spineless to have done anything to him or me about it."

Kitty said, "You've never cared anyways. You've been trying to kick out Eric since he was 13 and you started leaving real estate listings in his room!"

Red scoffed, "I was joking! Father and son stuff!"

"Red Forman, you won't be laughing if you tell that boy he isn't welcome back home, I'll tell you that!" Kitty yelled, wagging a finger and then left the kitchen in a rush.

He shook his head, raising the paper, "Dumbass."

* * *

 _Friday Morning_

The kitchen was warm from the heat of cooking. Steven had home potatoes browning and was scrambling eggs. He was learning the simpler the better when it came to Jackie's stomach. Plain eggs were the only breakfast she could keep down and the potatoes had been a recent discovery after realizing no meat would cut it. She also couldn't stand the smell of coffee which meant they were a tea and orange juice only household now.

Currently, she was showering after her morning face-meet-toilet ritual and he hoped her stomach would settle. He'd never had to take care of someone when they were sick before Jackie and while the occasional colds were practice, having her be so consistently sick with no way of helping made him feel on edge. He wished he could just take it all away.

"Smells good!" Jackie said entering the kitchen, dressed for the day and smiling. A good shower always helped her bounce back.

Steven plated the food, bringing it to her at the table, "What time do we gotta be there?"

"Eleven," she said pouring a glass of OJ. He glanced at his watch, an hour and a half. They'd probably leave after breakfast just to be safe.

"I can't wait until this passes. I miss being able to eat without being scared of throwing up," she said as she ate a forkful of potatoes.

"I'm right there with you. I miss coffee," he said holding his tea, "And meat."

"You have nothing to complain about. You can talk when you're the one growing a human being."

"I also miss the days when you didn't have a mood swing every five minutes."

"You probably won't miss it as much as you'll miss having sex," she smiled sarcastically.

Steven raised his mug in a toast, recognizing a good burn when he heard one.

* * *

They arrived at the doctors with half an hour to spare which turned out to be a good thing seeing as it was basically a maze of hallways and nurses that all looked the same.

"Finally! I swear, it's so hard to find good help these days!" Jackie huffed. They approached the information desk, Steven hanging back knowing it was best to let Jackie deal with these things. They had avoided a fight today, and he was hoping to keep that streak alive.

The nurse at the information desk looked unimpressed by Jackie's entrance, her eyes barely glancing up before returning to whatever she was working on behind the counter. The waiting room was full of women, some with children, some with their partners, and others alone. It was obvious some were pregnant as they read magazines above their round stomachs while others, like Jackie, barely showed at all. You could see the difference between experienced mothers and those who's this was their first time. Mothers with children at their feet or running around calmly read their magazines or dozed as they waited to be called. Others fidgeted in their seats, obviously uncomfortable or nervous, readjusting themselves in their seats.

"Hi, Jackie Burkhardt, I have an appointment for eleven with Dr. Peters," Jackie said clearly and confidently.

"Uh-huh…one moment," came the bored reply. The nurse continued her mysterious work, not seeming to rush in any way. Jackie took the moment to take a look around the waiting room, her eyes scanning the other families. She turned back to see that the nurse was still taking her time. She cleared her throat to try and get her attention.

Nothing.

"Ahem, excuse me," Jackie said more forcefully.

The nurse closed the file and looked up, "Alright. Take this and fill it up to the line indicated. Restrooms are up the hall to your right. Return it here and the doctor will see you in a moment."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at the attitude, "Sure since you asked so nicely." Steven laughed softly, thinking the nurse was lucky that his girlfriend was in a good mood.

"I'll wait here," was all he said and he went over to an empty chair in the waiting area while Jackie walked towards where the bathrooms were. He grabbed a magazine, thinking they were lucky to have taken the rest of the day off because if that nurse was anything to go by they would be here a while.

It turned out, the rest of the staff were a lot more punctual because it wasn't long after Jackie had dropped off the sample that they were called in. After the usual weighing, blood pressure check, and questions by a nurse, they found themselves in a cold room, the tissue paper rustling under Jackie.

They had been told by the nurse that the doctor would be in to see her soon, that had been ten minutes ago. The tissue paper crinkled again as Jackie fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Steven silently watched her not sure what was up this time and considering his next move. But the noise was beginning to grate on his nerves so he spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" Jackie froze obviously unaware of what she was doing.

Steven crossed his arms, "I haven't seen you this nervous since you lied to me about trying to redecorate the kitchen behind my back."

She grinned at the memory, she had been so close to succeeding. Talking was helping and her body had relaxed. "I'm just…I don't know what to expect."

Before Steven could answer, the door opened and the doctor entered smiling, "Hello there! I see here Ms. Burkhardt that you came to take a pregnancy test." He looked down at his clipboard and then back at them, smiling. "I'm Dr. Peters, and may I ask who you brought along with you?"

Jackie had gone back to fidgeting, "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Steven." Steven gave a small smile and head nod.

"Ah! The father-to-be!" Dr. Peters grinned.

Both Jackie's and Steven's eyebrows raised and they gaped at the doctor. Then they looked at each other. Steven found his voice before Jackie.

"Wait so uh…I mean, so she _is_ pregnant?" Jackie gripped the table under her tightly.

Dr. Peters raised the clipboard slightly, "Yes, according to the test you are pregnant. Congratulations! I guess that would've been the better way to start." He chuckled. But when the couple didn't say anything his smile faded. "Did you two need a moment?"

The question snapped Jackie to life, "No, no, I think we're fine," she looked at Steven who nodded slowly, "We're just…we had wondered if the test I took was right."

"Those are usually correct. You're more likely to get a false negative, I find," Dr. Peters said kindly, "I have to ask then, if you were planning on seeing the pregnancy through?" He asked this solely to Jackie.

"Yes," there was no hesitation in her answer and Steven relaxed, not even knowing he had tensed at the question.

The doctor smiled fully again and clapped his hands, "Okay! Onward then."

His upbeat and kind personality made Jackie feel better and eased the worries she had been building for the past week. Well at least a little.

"According to the information you provided, we can make a guess at a due date of the fifth of August, next summer. I want to emphasize that it _is_ a guess, a well-calculated guess based on your last menstrual cycle and potential conception dates, but a guess nonetheless. The baby could come a little earlier or later, so I wouldn't plan too officially around the date."

She nodded. Jackie's heart was pounding and her heart fluttering. Having a date made it much more real, way more than the nausea she'd had. She turned to look at Steven and noticed he looked a little pale, she suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, right," she said steadily.

The doctor continued, unaffected by their nervousness, Steven was sure he saw this every day.

"Right now, you're likely six weeks along or so. Common symptoms that you might be experiencing already are breast tenderness, nausea, sensitivity to smell and taste," Jackie nodded vigorously, "fatigue, headaches, and mood swings." That sounded terrible, Jackie thought.

Steven asked, "So throwing up is normal? Even more than one day?"

"Yes, that's normal for pregnancy in the first trimester, but it usually stops as you enter the second. Of course, that's not to say that you shouldn't be careful. You are still losing nutrients so be sure to drink water and find the foods you can stomach so you can eat the necessary calories. Also, it might seem easiest to eat what you crave but a healthy balanced diet is key, not just ice cream or burgers."

"Alright," Jackie agreed again, that wouldn't be hard since she was always watching what she ate. She thought of a question she had been waiting to ask.

"What about my stomach, laying on it or hugging or stuff like that?" she felt a little stupid asking but she had been paranoid of rolling over in her sleep far too long.

The doctor gladly didn't laugh at her, "That's all fine. Just nothing that hits your stomach or applies hard, abrupt pressure."

He continued, "Also, I'm sure you're excited to share the new with family. I would advise only telling those close to you like parents or siblings. It's still early, and while there's nothing specifically worrying about your pregnancy, the likelihood of miscarriage is high at this stage."

"When is the risk lower?" Jackie asked worried.

"After 12 weeks, we can be more confident that the baby will be okay."

Steven didn't really want to know but he had to, "What can cause miscarriage?"

"There are some more obvious causes such as physical trauma to the baby, drug or alcohol consumption, stress. But there are also cases in which is cannot be prevented, natural causes in which the fetus does not make it. You are young, however, and you have no medical history that makes me worry so I wouldn't be too concerned over it."

That didn't really help Steven feel better, knowing that there could be the possibility that no matter what they did the baby could be hurt. He tried to not let his worry show.

The rest of the appointment was as informative and the doctor told Jackie how to start taking care of herself and prescribed prenatal vitamins. She noted that Steven stayed quiet the rest of the time and she wondered what he was thinking. Hopefully, on the way home he'd be in a more talkative mood so she could get it out of him.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter!


	10. It Doesn't Have to Be That Way

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

It was snowing slightly as they left and Steven had insisted that Jackie wait in front of the building while he went to go find the car. Jackie had been too shocked by the offer to ask him what had gotten into him before he had walked off. Obviously, she didn't mind the special treatment. She had been telling everyone for years that she was well worth it. And it's not to say that Steven treated her with that guarded love of when they were kids. But for him to do it without at least a _little_ prodding or the promise of a special ending, well that was a little weird.

He still hadn't said a word on their way out. Again, this was normal Steven behavior, but she could read his body language. His shoulders hadn't relaxed for a second since they had left and he didn't spare a glance at her.

And she had a very cute outfit on today!

This wouldn't be the first time Steven retreated back into this shell. It was unlikely that Steven would ever be so nonchalant and vocal about his feelings. He was a Red Forman mini-me.

Jackie's foot tapped, thinking about what could have brought this on. The news from the doctor hadn't been entirely bad. Yeah, the miscarriage thing had spooked her a bit, but then the doctor said it was a normal caution for any pregnancy. And like she did with everything else, Jackie Burkhardt would succeed at being pregnant.

That would make the most sense, however. Steven was probably caught up on the warning from the doctor. Or maybe it was barely sinking in that she really was pregnant?

Her heart stuttered at the thought and she switched feet, tapping more quickly. His first reaction had been like hers: shock replaced by a warm happiness. But what if he hadn't really believed it until today?

She wouldn't really blame him. For the past week or so since she had taken the test she had been in a haze. The test said pregnant, the nausea and hormones said pregnant, and her fatigue said pregnant. But she hadn't stopped to think about what it all meant.

It was easy to love the idea of a baby, cute and cuddly with chubby cheeks. A little him mixed with her.

But then sometimes when she laid in bed, sweating after heaving her dinner, she considered what the future held for them. This was a _person_. They would never again be just two.

If they broke up, it meant separating a family.

Or what about money?

She got a sense of déjà vu, these had been her thoughts when she was waiting to read the test in their bathroom. How had she let herself forget?

So if this was all that she was feeling what did it mean for Steven?

She definitely had to talk to him. She huffed, squaring her shoulders, ready.

The El Camino pulled up in front of her and she rushed forward to escape the cold. Inside the heater was blasting warm air. The radio was on playing _Silent Night_ , which Jackie took as a good sign.

At the closing of her door, Steven took off toward their home. It was still early in the day and Jackie briefly wondered what else they could get done.

She glanced over at Steven. He was gripping the steering wheel with two hands, sunglasses on the dashboard in front of him. His hair had a bit of snow and she reached over to brush it off. His shoulders finally relaxed a little under her touch.

Jackie took a breath. "So that went pretty well."

Steven replied, "Yeah."

Okay so it was gonna be like that, Jackie thought.

"I liked the doctor. I was a little worried that the doctor would be a creep. I remember Michael saying Brooke had one be a little too hands-y."

"He was cool." He didn't look at her.

She pursed her lips, but then thought about wrinkles and relaxed her face, "I was thinking about what he said about telling people. Maybe we should hold off on telling the rest of the gang. I don't mind telling Mr. and Mrs. Forman, they're basically going to be this baby's grandparents."

"That's fine."

"Okay Steven, what's up?" she gave up trying the nonchalant route.

"Nothing, Jackie," he sighed, still refusing to even glance at her.

"Steven," she warned.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Jackie," he mocked.

"At least look at me!"

"I'm driving, Jackie! I can't be looking at you and the road at the same time," he took one hand off the wheel for the first time to gesture to the road.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I know that, _Steven_. But you can look away for a second."

"The roads are wet with snow, I'd rather not risk death because you want me to look at you," he said sarcastically.

She crossed her arms, looking away from him, eyes hard staring ahead as well.

The silence hung in the air, heavier somehow because of the music playing much too loudly in the absence of their words. _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ fit awkwardly with their mood.

Sensing Jackie would not speak again, Steven finally glanced at her, but only briefly. Seeing her angry face, he grimaced.

"Jackie…"

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

"Jackie."

"What?" she was definitely irritated with him now.

He was quiet again and she turned to say something, but she shut her mouth when she saw he was working himself up to say something. He had that same pained look he always did when he was about to talk about feelings. She waited for it to shift into the one he got when he gave in…

It came along with him pulling over on the road. The car was stopped but he still held onto the steering wheel. He braced himself then began to speak.

"I'm scared, alright?" he rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" she said confused, but her heart pounding.

"Damn Jackie. What am I not scared of?" he chuckled without humor. "I'm scared something's going to happen to the baby. I mean what a worse time for you to be pregnant. It's the start of winter. You could slip and fall, it's dangerous to be out driving. You could catch a cold!"

She didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because the floodgates had opened.

"I'm scared about fucking this kid up. If just the fact you being pregnant scares me, how can I handle fatherhood? I got no reference for this kind of thing. Look at how I handle anything with emotions," he threw his hands up, "What am I gonna do when this kid needs someone who can be more than an emotionally-stunted asshole?"

Steven turned to look at her, his blue eyes sad, "How can I be good enough for you? You talked about- about a big house with a back yard. Planning to have a kid or two. Now I'm the one who's knocked you up, definitely not in our plan, living in an apartment."

She had heard enough; her eyes were bright with tears.

Her voice cracked as she started speaking, "Steven, baby, you'll always be good enough. Too good." He stared at her, eager to take in her words.

"I'm scared too! You think I learned anything about being a good mom from Pamela Burkhardt? I have no idea what I'm doing either! The only baby I've ever seen is Betsy and I didn't hold her until she could sit up on her own because she freaked me out. And as for something happening to the baby. It's not."

"Jackie…"

"What?" she defended. "I won't let anything happen to the baby. And I'm not the only woman to ever be pregnant during the winter. It's not a death sentence! I'll just have to be more careful."

They stayed quiet, although this time it didn't weigh down on them as before.

Jackie spoke up, "I was worried you were scared about having a baby…Like maybe you regretted it."

"You know, I never wanted kids. Before you I had already planned to be the fun and aloof uncle. Then when you came along with your crazy fantasies, I thought maybe one day, very far in the future, I might have one kid. Because with you it might not be so bad. A lot of things with you aren't so bad."

"And now?"

He was fully slumped against the seat now and she scooted closer to him. "Now…I don't know. When you told me the other day, my first reaction was obviously to freak out. We didn't plan this. We just moved into this apartment and got our shit together. Sometimes I feel as young as I did living in that basement." He stared at his hands.

She smiled because she felt the same way.

"But then, it just. It clicked man. Why not? I love you." He looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, Steven, you softie!" she laughed, happy with his answer, "I love you too!" She went to hug him and he happily opened his arms. She cuddled into him, feeling better than she had in a week.

"You're scared too huh?"

She nodded.

"So much for being a zen couple. We're worse than Forman and Donna."

She giggled.

* * *

Fez new he was destined for the spotlight. Coming to America had been the greatest decision of his life. This was only affirming that belief.

He had been calling all morning. He had written in for the past month. Ever since Jackie had revealed what she had heard at work. And it had all paid off.

This had been the call that got him through to a real person. After they had recorded his information, they let him know they would be sending along further information, the legal stuff.

It was all uphill from here, baby! He sat back in his chair, smiling. It was time to celebrate with some candy.

* * *

Steven pulled into their street, on the lookout for parking, with Jackie cuddled against him, eyes closed and humming.

"What the hell?"

Jackie sat up at Steven's words, frowning. "What?"

"Kelso's car is here." Steven said sounding as confused as her, he maneuvered the into a spot right behind Kelso. It wasn't entirely strange to find someone from the gang at their place. But lately that happened after work or on the weekend, and usually with a call beforehand. Full-time jobs and their own homes had phased out their constant hanging out.

"You're right," she said wondering what was up, "He didn't say anything to you?"

Steven turned off the car and put his shades on, "Nope, well let's just hope he isn't up to something stupid." Jackie nodded and they got out of the car.

They passed Kelso's car and looked into the windows but there was no sign of him in there. They could hear the car cooling down though so he had probably just gotten there.

Sure enough as they walked up the steps to their apartment, they ran into Kelso walking down.

"There you guys are! I had stopped by Grooves but they said you had the day off, man!" Kelso exclaimed. He turned and led them to their door, no long leaving.

"Oh, sorry, man. I forgot that I should let you know where I am at all times. What was I thinking!" Steven answered. They reached their door and Jackie pulled the keys out of her purse.

Kelso relaxed, smiling, "it's okay, I forgive you. I'm sure living with Jackie is driving you crazy."

Steven huffed a laugh at Kelso's obliviousness and Jackie turned over her shoulder to glare at him half-heartedly. She was tempted to lock him outside.

"What do you want, Michael?" she was in no mood to deal with him. She had planned to talk with Steven about how to tell the Forman's.

"Geez, Jackie, is that how you treat a guest," Kelso scolded, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat like he owned the place.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go change, I took care of him enough to last a lifetime, your turn." She turned and left to their room. Steven looked longingly after her, wishing he had an excuse to leave Kelso behind too.

He sighed, "Alright, man, what?"

"Oh, I'll take a coffee and a sandwich," Kelso said settling into the seat, hands folded.

Giving up on trying to get rid of Kelso quickly, Steven set off to make some coffee and some sandwiches. And a tea for Jackie. Crap, he couldn't make coffee.

"You'll have to settle for tea or a soda, man. No coffee."

Kelso replied, "What? Hyde man, you can't function without coffee in the morning! How do you guys not have any coffee? And since when do you drink _tea_?" he laughed.

"We're out," he said shortly, "So what do you want?"

Steven thanked the universe that Kelso was a simple man because he let it go, "Tea, I guess," he shrugged, then laughed, "I'm like a British queen or something."

"A real queen alright," Steven smirked setting the kettle on the stove to boil. He started in the sandwiches.

"So where were you guys?" Maybe he wasn't so simple.

Jackie took this one as she entered the room, "Curiosity killed the cat, Michael." She turned on the radio, and sat at the table with a magazine.

"You guys are getting a cat?" Michael perked up.

"It means butt out, you idiot," Steven replied.

Flipping the page, Jackie tried to get them back on track, "Why are you here, Michael? Brooke finally come to her senses?"

Kelso lost all his perkiness and slumped in the chair. Jackie glanced up from the page to see this and thought maybe this is actually a serious situation. She and Steven made eye contact, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, guys," Michael moaned.

Steven came to the table with the plate of sandwiches, "Uh, what happened?" he turned and came back with three cups of chamomile tea.

Kelso grabbed a sandwich and took a large, sad bite, "I got fired from the club."

Jackie winced at the bad news, "What did Brooke say?" Maybe he really had been kicked out.

"I haven't told her."

Steven lifted the mug of tea to his lips, "Do you really think that will end well man?"

"Yeah, generally you tell your wife that first." Jackie tore the crusts off her sandwich.

Kelso polished off the sandwich, "I just got fired and I didn't know where else to go! I don't know how to even tell Brooke!"

Steven spoke around his sandwich, "'Brooke, I got fired' is probably a good place to start."

Kelso looked at him like he was stupid, "Uh, Hyde, I don't think she would be too happy to hear that!"

"Right, because I'm sure you'll think of a way to make that sound like good news," Steven scoffed.

"Michael," Jackie took on the familiar tone, "you're going to have to tell her eventually."

Kelso pouted, "She's gonna kill me."

"Why?" Steven was a little surprised that Kelso was so worried. Sure, it wasn't something to celebrate but Brooke would understand these things happened.

Kelso picked up the mug of tea and took a drink, he made a face, "You guys like this stuff?" but he continued, "We had a plan when we moved here. I was supposed to work at the club and work my way from bouncer so that I could make enough that Brooke could stop working and stay home. She wants to have another baby."

"Another baby?" Jackie was surprised Kelso said it so easily.

He nodded, "Yeah but now I've lost the job and the plan's gone to shit."

"Maybe it's for a reason. I mean do you really want another little Kelso running around?" Steven said.

"I know it sounds crazy but I don't know… Betsy turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me," Kelso said.

Steven stared for a second, "Yeah, man, I guess I get it."

Jackie hid a smile by take a sip of tea. "Michael, I'm sure Brooke will understand. Just be honest with her. She won't be happy if you try to hide this or trick her with a stupid lie."

Despite his earlier complaints, he drank more tea, thinking it over. Then he said, "Alright, fine. Well, I better go get this over with. If you don't see me at the Forman's this weekend, then just know she really did kill me."

And with that he got up and let himself out, taking a sandwich for the road.

Steven and Jackie sat at the table, enjoying the moment of quiet, and thinking over what they just heard.

He spoke first, "Who woulda thought we'd be here at 23, with an unplanned pregnancy while Michael Kelso is out there planning a future with his wife?"

As annoyed as Jackie should have been with that fact, it was all so ridiculous she just laughed. "I'd still rather be us than Michael Kelso."

Steven wrapped an arm around her, "Very true, doll."

"So, before Michael butted in, I wanted to talk to you about telling the Forman's. I think we should find some cute way of doing it!" she started to get excited.

"Anything having to do with cute means you're in charge. I meant what I said in the car, I agree we should tell them…At this point they're the only family I got."

"What if we surprise them with a gift. Oh I could document it with our camera!"

"When?"

"We would need to go shopping first," he could see in her eyes that she was already formulating a plan.

She squealed and jumped out of the seat to go get who-knows-what.

As always, it was never a dull moment with Jackie.


	11. Celebrate Me Home

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

Steven started on the dishes, knowing Jackie would rope him into her plans when he was needed. He wondered what she was thinking of doing for the gift for the Forman's. The gift was more for Mrs. Forman than anything, seeing as Red wasn't one for the corny crap. Steven understood that well.

A part of him was still scared shitless by this whole thing. He didn't know shit about babies, other than they took a lot of work. He never loved kids, but he didn't hate them either. It was more of an indifference really. Not that he hadn't thought about what it might be like to have a kid. He could easily revisit the memory of a young, 16-year-old Jackie in his mind asking him how many kids they should have, what names he had planned, and what part of the neighborhood they should live in. Those conversations had freaked him out, he could barely imagine himself having a steady job or his own place, let alone raise a kid.

Jackie had always been one to think of the positive and the fluffy-rainbow colored future. She had thought of dressing up a cute baby, taking it around on trips, and all that stuff you see in movies.

Steven had seen the bills racked up to afford to do all that. The idea that he no longer just lived for himself and saying goodbye to circles in the basement not needing to think more than a day ahead. The world falling apart.

The past three years had been an interesting ride for him, for the both of them. They'd worked through the shit that kept them from letting go of the past. He'd confronted his own demons and while they weren't gone, he knew how to work with her instead of thinking he was alone in the battle. She'd learned the value of patience, and if their time apart had been good for anything it had matured her past her childish games – mostly. He smiled, Jackie wouldn't be her without the attitude and she kept him on his toes.

Somewhere along the way, she had dropped her habit of talking about marriage and kids and the picket fence. He appreciated the absence of the pressure to deliver on these fantastic dreams. But every once in a while, when it was calm and quiet. Lying in bed in tangled sheets. Sitting on the couch falling asleep to the television. When Jackie would hum in the bathroom as she got ready for bed – he could see the future with her. It was no longer a weird pressure on his chest to imagine paying a mortgage if it meant they no longer had to receive angry letters from their downstairs neighbors that they were being too loud or that they had to unclog the toilet every Thursday night.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the feel of a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. Jackie's chest was pressed up against his back snugly. He wiped his hands dry on the dishcloth and turned around to embrace her.

Jackie looked up smiling and he couldn't resist placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

She smiled wider at his words, "Hi."

"So what'd you come up with? A parade of elephants? Writing in the sky?"

Eyes rolling, but still smiling she replied, "Shut up, Steven. Besides, writing in the sky wouldn't be a very good way to keep it a secret would it?"

"And the elephants?"

"Not available at this time of year, duh!"

"So?"

She pouted thoughtfully, "As much as I wanted something great, I also didn't want to take forever you know? If I have to wait any longer to talk to Mrs. Forman about this I'll go crazy!

"So I thought we could buy something cute, like something for the baby, and wrap it up and give it as a surprise! It's still early, we head to the store then to the Forman's!"

"Whatever you want, doll."

She grinned and kissed him. He pulled her close, happy the world wasn't falling apart.

* * *

"Oh my God, Steven, _look_!"

He looked to the heavens, exasperated. "Yeah Jackie, it's cute. Just like the last ten things you've freaked over."

Jackie held the green onesie up, smiling in face of his answer, "But _look_ it's so tiny! And it has ladybugs!" She turned the onesie so he could see.

He took a step closer and grabbed the garment. He had to admit it was pretty small. Betsy had grown so fast, he had forgotten that babies came out so small.

"We have to get it!"

"But we don't know if it's a girl. The kid'll end up like Forman if we start it off dressing like a girl," he smirked.

Jackie gasped, "You're right! What was I thinking!" she pouted, "I guess we'll just have to wait," and she put it back on the rack.

Steven shook his head slightly and turned to the other racks around them. It was surreal to be here shopping and not for someone else.

"I hadn't thought about that…"

Steven looked around at her, "About what?"

"This baby might not be a girl. We could have a son! I don't know the first thing about boys!"

"That's why you got me," he smiled, "He'll grow up listening to Zepplin, learning the truth about the man."

"But then what would I do?" she said, frowning.

"You'd be there to stop him from falling off the water tower. And give him all that mushy love like Mrs. Forman does."

Jackie smiled and considered his words, "And I could sure he doesn't end up an idiot like Kelso…or a pervert like Fez…or a spaz like Eric…

"I guess a boy would be alright too," she grinned.

They came upon a display of baby shoes and booties. They were almost impossibly tiny, Steven thought. He could fit two in the palm of his hand.

"Hey, Jacks how about this?" he held up a pair of yellow, knitted booties.

"Oh, Steven!" Jackie came up to him, taking the pair of shoes. "They're perfect!"

"I thought it'd be a good clue. I can already see Red wondering what the hell they mean," he smirked.

Jackie's eyes were watering as she looked at the shoes, "They're so tiny! I can't handle how cute they are!"

Steven practically heard the alarm bells ringing, "Doll, wait, don't cry. It's not a sad thing." He wiped her face gently.

"I know! I can't help it!" she wailed.

Steven sighed and hugged her as she sniffled. A man passing by with his family grimaced in understanding, and somehow Steven understood the message the look carried. _Good luck._

Jackie pulled back, "Ugh, I hate this. I'm crying like Fez does every time we watch _Kramer vs. Kramer_ , it's stupid."

"Lots of things are stupid, Jackie, but not you," he smiled.

She brightened up, the moment passing, "Thanks, puddin' pop. Let's go pay for this so I can ask Mrs. Forman how stop these damn hormones."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

* * *

"Okay, let's rehearse this. How are we going to tell them?"

"I think the words 'I'm pregnant' will do." He turned from watching where he was driving to deadpan.

"That's too boring," she said whined.

"Oh right, the elephants, I forgot."

She gave him a look, "I just want it to be special, Steven. It's not like my mom's gonna really care, she hasn't even called me in two months. My dad might not be able to see the baby for another five years. I won't have a big announcement for my parents, the Forman's are the closest thing I have to that. And they're the same for you…"

Steven sighed, "Yeah alright you're right. But I'm not gonna get all 'Family Ties' alright?"

She looked out to the road, smiling, "Sure, Steven."

"You know Mrs. Forman is gonna go nuts…She might not be as happy as we think either…"

"What do you mean?"

He glanced over for a moment, wondering if he should continue, but he did, "The Forman's are pretty old-fashioned, Jackie. It was a hassle just getting through me moving out with you without getting married…I don't know how they'll take us havin' a kid."

"But they got through Kelso getting Brooke pregnant and they never seemed that bothered."

"Yeah but that's Kelso," Jackie had to agree with that point, "and don't you remember how they were when Donna and Forman thought they were pregnant?"

Jackie paled, "I forgot about that…Well, we're not in college or anything. We both have jobs, we live together…We're not kids anymore."

"Yeah but since when have the Forman's been people of logic?" he smirked a little because at the end of the day they were crazy because they cared.

"I'll just turn the charm up," Jackie reasoned, "Mr. Forman likes me and he's the one who would really give us a hard time. And if all else fails, I'll just start crying. No one can be mean to a crying pregnant lady."

Steven raised an eyebrow, "Using you're powers for evil, doll?"

Jackie cuddled his arm, "I prefer to think it's for the greater good."

He laughed.

"So then if we're not sure how they'll take it, let's just give them the gift and have them figure it out for themselves. We'll tell them that we're okay and they have nothing to worry about."

She waited for him to speak but he stayed quiet.

"Steven?"

He hesitated again, before he struggled to get out a sentence, "Jackie…do you…I mean…Do you wanna get married?"

Steven felt Jackie tense next to him and held his breath. He snuck a glance at her and found her stunned.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, "No."

He released the breath he was holding and it surprisingly didn't back to the equilibrium he thought it would. Actually, he felt the pressure in his chest increase.

"Alright," he nodded.

Jackie sensed she should explain, "Steven, I don't need marriage to feel secure in what we have anymore. You don't want that and I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I'm happy with how we are, really," she smiled.

He was able to smile and reply, "As long as you're happy, doll."

She kissed his cheek and resumed cuddling his arm as the tension relaxed.

Steven wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling. He knew he didn't believe in the government involvement in relationships through marriage. He also understood what Jackie had said: they had never been in a better place in their relationship even with the surprise pregnancy. But for some reason…when she had said no to his admittedly lame proposal he had felt disappointed.

* * *

The car pulled into the driveway behind the Forman's car which meant they were home. Steven had been half-hoping they weren't home so they could put this off another day. Jackie fiddled with the gift, wrapped simply in brown paper and tied with twine. They hadn't had the time to do anything more. Steven knew it was a sign of Jackie's preoccupation that she hadn't whined more about not having more a colorful presentation.

They got out of the car slowly lingering to check the seats for anything in the seats. Jackie looked over at Steven as he locked, unlocked, and then re-locked the car door. She fixed her purse, checking inside for something, anything.

Steven and Jackie made eye contact, both not wanting to be the first through the door. She opened her mouth but before she could speak there was a shout.

"What a nice surprise!" Mrs. Forman laughed joyfully as she rounded the corner from the front of the house with an empty box.

Steven was the first to come to his senses after the surprise, "Hi Mrs. Forman." She came in for a hug, squeezing him tight as she always did. He took the box from her hands as she went to hug Jackie next.

"Hi Mrs. Forman," Jackie greeted as well, a weak smile on her face. Steven almost laughed at how miserable she looked compared to earlier when she couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"What brings you two home?," Mrs. Forman asked but they were saved from coming up with an answer by her chatty nature, "Oh it's too cold out here for talking, let's head inside first!" And she led the way indoors where as always it somehow managed to be warm but not stuffy, and it smelled of baked goods.

They shrugged off their coats and sat at the kitchen table. Steven clasped his hands in his lap and Jackie held on to the gift for dear life.

"How about some hot cocoa?" Mrs. Forman asked, not waiting for their reply as she rooted through her kitchen. Within seconds there was milk steaming on the stove.

Steven thought it might be best to not start with their surprise, and Red wasn't around yet. "I noticed the lights got put up. Did Forman come by and help after all?"

Kitty laughed nervously, "Well no…Red's a little upset with me actually. I hired Tilly's grandson from down the road to come by and get it done."

Jackie almost sighed out loud, of course Mr. Forman would be in a sour mood. All she could add to the conversation was "Oh…"

"I'm not surprised Red's pissed. He hates paying people to do things he thinks he can get done."

"He also needs to realize that there are things he _thinks_ he can do but can't," Kitty lectured as she stirred in the chocolate. "Anyways, enough of that old grump, you never told me why you two were here. I love surprise visits but they always have a reason."

Jackie had to hand it to her, she was kind but shrewd and not easy to get around anymore after years of dealing with their crap.

"Um…well actually. We needed to talk to both you and Mr. Forman. Is he here?"

Kitty looked surprised that they actually wanted Red around, usually the kids avoided his wrath until after Kitty had come around to help defend them. "Sure, he's upstairs I think." She poured out the cocoa into mugs and brought them to the table. "Red!" she yelled as she pushed open the swinging door, "Steven and Jackie are here!" She came back this time grabbing a bag of marshmallows to the table. "Do I need a glass of emergency wine?"

"Uh. No," Steven smiled.

Jackie's knee bounced incessantly next to his and he rested his hand on it to calm her. They both jumped in surprise for the second time that day as the kitchen door swung open to reveal Red.

"Alright, I'm ready."

They all looked at Red confused.

Red took a seat at the table and said simply, "I'm ready for whatever trouble, law-breaking, or otherwise dumbass problem you two are about to drag me into."

Steven replied, "It's not so much your problem as ours…"

Remembering their plan, which allowed them to not have to say much Jackie spoke up, "Here!" She placed the present before them on the table.

For a beat, no one said anything or moved.

Mrs. Forman reached for the gift and before tearing it open, she looked up questioningly at the couple but they remained mute. She opened the wrapping to find a plain white box. She took a deep breath and opened the lid.

The older couple looked down into the box. Mrs. Forman gasped and took the booties out of the box.

She looked from the pair of shoes to Jackie and then to Steven and then back to the gift in her hand.

"Are…are…," she barely managed. She looked at Jackie for confirmation.

Jackie sat wide-eyed, not able to read her reaction. "Uh-huh. I mean yeah- I mean yes. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god," Mrs. Forman gasped, "Oh my _god_. Oh my god!" She threw the booties on the table and jumped up to stand with her arms spread, "Oh my god!"

Jackie started crying, relieved that this was a happy reaction and overcome with emotion. She stood to hug Mrs. Forman and was jostled as Mrs. Forman celebrated.

"I thought it was strange that you didn't drink at dinner! I should've known! How long have you known? Did you know then?" came the rush of questions.

Steven was the one to speak, "Uh…Red?"

Jackie had forgotten about Red's reaction in the excitement. Her smile dimmed as she turned to look at him.

Red sat staring down at the pair of booties in his hands. He said, "I…" his voice was weak and he cleared his throat.

Jackie and Steven shared a look as they both understood. Red was _crying_.

"Oh Red!," Kitty exclaimed and she really started crying. Which triggered Jackie's crying again.

Steven had never been so uncomfortable in his life. Until he felt the telltale prick of tears in his own eyes.

Red patted Steven on his shoulder and Steven knew what he was trying to say.

"Mr. Forman thank you!" Jackie cried and hugged him.

That snapped him out of it, "Thanks for what?"

"I was so worried you and Mrs. Forman would be so upset because we're having a baby and we're not married," Jackie cried.

Although Steven hadn't planned on bringing that up, he had to admit he was surprised as well.

"I can't say I'm happy that you're not married first, but a baby is a blessing no matter how it comes!"

"You two are adults, you have your own jobs and place. Practically married anyhow," Red said.

"Thanks Red," Steven said gruffly.

"Have you told anyone else?" Mrs. Forman asked.

"No, we wanted to tell you two first," Jackie said.

Steven held his mug in two hands to steady himself as he spoke, "And we both agree that you're the closest thing we have as parents you know? This kid is as good as your grandkid. If you'll have it, anyway..."

Mrs. Forman smiled wider, "Of course, Steven. You've been a second son to me since you were that scruffy teenager living in our basement."

"I've always wanted another shot at teaching someone how to be handy and good at sports since it was hopeless with Eric," Red said.

"A grandbaby! My first grandbaby!" Mrs. Forman clapped her hands.

Jackie took a look at the people in the kitchen and for a second couldn't believe where she was and the future she had created for herself. She plopped back into the chair as Mrs. Forman talked about lists and names and plans for the baby. Steven rolled his eyes good-naturedly with Red as Mrs. Forman ran around. Jackie smiled and took a drink of her cocoa. They were in for an adventure alright.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Thanks to faithful reviewers and those who are following this story. xoxo


	12. The Secret(s) of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

sorry it's been basically forever since my last update. i completed my masters, got a job, and it's been hectic. i really wanted to upload at least once if not more for this holiday season, seeing as this IS a christmas story (at least for right now).

i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kitty finally cooled down to a bearable excitement – about thirty minutes later. She had already began preparing dinner and insisted that Jackie and Steven stay so she could feed them.

"Jackie you'll need to be sure you're eating enough," she said waving a spoon at the pair, "It's not just you that you're eating for! There's a baby to think of, and you're _so_ thin."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Mrs. Forman, she's eating just fine. I've been cooking like usual. She just can't eat certain things."

"It's the worst!" Jackie moaned. "I can't stand the smell of coffee, I can't eat anything in the morning but boring things like potatoes." She engaged in full pouting, happy to finally have someone else she could whine to besides Steven.

Mrs. Forman sympathized, "I remember with Eric," she sighed, "I couldn't even be within five feet of cheese. And we live in Wisconsin!"

Red chimed in, "I never noticed how much cheese was in everything until then. It was the saddest two months of my life."

"Wait, wait, you're telling me there's nothing I can do about this?" Jackie looked appalled.

"Oh there's some things that can help a little – ginger ale and crackers. But nothing to really do but wait it out. It'll get easier soon, before you know it you'll be back to normal."

Jackie threw her head down onto the table and moaned some more. Steven remembered her state that very morning and rubbed her back.

"Hey, at least we get a kid at the end of this right?" he tried to find the silver lining.

Her reply was muffled against the table-top but the general tone of dismay came through clearly.

Mrs. Forman sought out a way to change the topic, "What did the rest of the kids say about this?"

Jackie finally lifted her head, eyes wide open, "Oh no! We're not telling anyone else! Not yet!"

"I'm surprised they're not the first to know. You kids never can keep a secret between each other," Red said.

Jackie ran a finger around the rim of her mug, "The doctor told us there's always the chance that the baby won't make it…"

"We don't wanna start spreading any news or having people knowing our business just yet in case something goes wrong," Steven finished for her.

Kitty smiled softly, "Very responsible of the two of you." Red just stared at them in thought before nodding slowly.

"Well, I won't say I won't mind knowing this juicy bit of information before anyone else," Kitty said smugly, stirring the soup to a low simmer.

Steven smirked appreciating the mischief they were causing with this surprise pregnancy.

Red stood from the table, "Well…I have some uh- things to get done in the front yard before dinner," he looked to Steven, "I need some extra muscle, come on Steven."

Steven raised his eyebrows, wondering where this came from but quickly recovered, "Sure thing, Red." He followed him out to the garage, putting his jacket back on.

Kitty continued stirring, the sound of the bubbling pot filling the silence. At the table Jackie fiddled with the yellow booties, still amazed by the tiny size. She was finally alone with Mrs. Forman and she didn't know where to start. Luckily Mrs. Forman helped out.

"So how have you been feeling?" Kitty asked.

Jackie danced the booties on the table, "I don't know...It's all been moving so fast, but it's only been two weeks."

"Understandable," Kitty nodded.

"And then some days I feel so freaked out, I mean there's a baby in here!" she gestured to her stomach, "The throwing up all day doesn't help either. If this is only the beginning I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this!"

"You'll do great," she said simply.

But Jackie was now on a roll, "And then other times I feel so happy. Which is even crazier! This was an accident, we only just moved in together. We're not – we're not even married. And yet…"

Kitty smiled, "And yet?"

Jackie looked at this woman who had been more of a mother to her than anyone in her life, "I love this baby so much already. I don't think I would change this even if I had the chance."

Kitty put the lid on the pot and took a seat at the table, "Oh honey," she put her hand over Jackie's, "That's not crazy. That's completely normal! Other than not being married, that's everything I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Laurie."

"Really?" Jackie asked, in disbelief that Mrs. Forman had ever been anything other than the natural mother-hen.

"The things I would put Red through!" Kitty laughed. "I spent the first month as an emotional blob. One second I was crying because I felt so sick. The next I was yelling at Red because I blamed him. On the turn of a dime I was out buying baby clothes and turning the extra room into a nursery! It's normal. And that's what's intended by God! The woman has to carry and grow a baby. The man has to do everything she says and suffer slight trauma. It's in the bible somewhere I'm sure."

Jackie smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Forman. That really helps me not feel so guilty about treating Steven like I have been lately. Also, less crazy."

Kitty stroked Jackie's hair, thinking about how far this young woman had gone from a loud-mouth teenager to a mother-to-be, "Anytime. Okay, soups done. How about you cut up the French bread and put it in the oven while I prepare the salad?"

* * *

Outside in the garage, Red handed off some garland to Steven from a top shelf.

"That's going to decorate the windows at the front of the house," Red explained.

"Alright."

Coming down from the step-ladder, Red headed to get his tool box. While he made sure that everything they would need was in there, he glanced slightly at him. Steven knew there was something more than just help Red wanted but didn't know yet. He could only try and be ready for whatever the older man was about to say.

Red cleared his throat, "You know, I didn't just ask you out here to help."

"Really?" Steven feigned, slight sarcasm in his voice. Red caught on and frowned but otherwise ignored it.

"I – uh. I just wanted to say that if you two ever get into any trouble, Kitty and I are here. I know I'm not your father, but I do…Oh hell, you're like a son to me alright?" he said angrily. Steven was used to this by now and saw through the anger to Red's words.

Steven opened his mouth to reply but Red cut him off, "What I mean is, I know you two have good jobs, but babies can get expensive. Now, I'm not going to be some sort of free bank for you two," he raised his finger at Steven as though he had asked such a thing, "But if you ever need any help with the small things. I'd rather you come here than get yourselves into any debt."

Red studied a nail and continued, "I'm sure Kitty wouldn't mind babysitting either. You saw her in there, she's been talking my ear off about you two getting married. While this skips a step, she definitely wouldn't mind having a new baby to coddle seeing as Eric seems to be set on ending that part of his life."

"Red, man…I'm not gonna get all mushy either. But you know that you're as good as a father to me…If you hadn't taken me in when Edna left, who knows where I'd be now. Definitely not working at Grooves or living with Jackie for sure," they both thought back to those days for a moment. "And I really appreciate your offer. We haven't sat down to do any numbers but you'll be the first to know if Jackie and I are ever in trouble.

"And I guess marriage just isn't in the cards for us," he hadn't meant to go that far but it had slipped and now he realized he wanted to talk, "I asked Jackie if she wanted to get married on the way back from the doctor and she said no. It's cool I guess, after all those years of avoiding her asking _me_ , it's a good thing she's calmed down on that stuff," he half-laughed even though he didn't think it was all that funny.

Red studied Steven for a moment before replying, "Steven, you two are still young. You can't hurry these things, they'll happen when they're meant to. And no woman wants to be asked when they probably think you're doing it because she's pregnant. I'm no romantic but that much I can work out."

Steven hadn't thought about that. Had Jackie thought he only asked because she was pregnant? _Was_ he only asking because she was pregnant? He loved her, of that he was sure so he wasn't just seeking the ultimate commitment because of the baby. Of course, the pregnancy was a wake-up call that they weren't just two kids having a good time. Wasn't getting married the next step? But she said she was happy without an engagement. So why was he feeling so weird about it?

Red roused him from his thoughts, "Don't overthink it - you'll pull something. Just enjoy what you do have right now. Now let's go, we still have to get these up and I can't waste all night acting like a damn therapist."

Steven smirked, Red's advice calming his anxieties.

* * *

The next week passed without much incident. Jackie and Steven had invested in almost all things ginger in the hopes of keeping her morning sickness at bay. On their kitchen counter sat ginger tea, ginger candies, gingersnaps, and more. It almost appeared they had bought out the entire aisle of the herbal remedy store in their neighborhood. It seemed to be working, however, as Jackie had begun to tolerate more foods, for which Steven thanks the heavens. He had almost run out of recipes to use because of the limitation on ingredients.

Mrs. Forman had taken to calling them frequently, asking how Jackie was doing and if the baby was alright. Jackie had thought the calls would begin to get annoying and overwhelming, but it was nice to have someone to talk to about the baby. There was no one but Steven and the Forman's that knew, and it could get a little lonely sometimes.

Jackie hadn't told her job either and it was becoming a source of tension with Steven. She was nervous to tell her boss and end up forced to take leave or even fired. Steven was adamant they needed to know for her safety. Jackie thought he was exaggerating just a bit, she worked in television, not for the CIA.

She'd been there for three years, slowly working her way up from coffee-girl to her position now as a hybrid desk assistant-journalist for the local news station. Her job had her going out to check on potential stories and follow leads for the local news to report. She also fact-checked scripts before they hit the teleprompter. She was just starting to get some actual air-time no seasoned reporters were available for her stories. Sometimes this meant odd hours since she could be on-call at the last second. As well as interesting locations to shoot at depending on the story.

Steven had slight reason to be nervous since they could call her on a job in the middle of a snow-storm or for an emergency situation. (Not that the latter happened very often in Point Place.) Nonetheless, her job did have her running around the station delivering scripts and attending meetings, which he was worried could tire her out.

Jackie knew all this but was still worried at the possibility losing three-year's work in one conversation with her boss. She had been feeling run down lately from working odd nights and constantly running after stories, but she also knew this had been what she wanted since she was seventeen. She had always dreamt of the glitzy life of a reporter – the make-up, the good hair, and pretty outfits.

She sighed, tapping her pen on her desk. There was no other way, she decided. Steven was right. Stupid Steven. Jackie rubbed her stomach wondering how much more would have to be compromised for this baby. _But don't worry, I'll still love you even if I lose my job_.

Jackie rose and made her way to her weekly meeting with her boss. Reaching the office door she knocked and crossed her fingers.

* * *

Across town, Steven was being subjected to an Eric Forman classic rant. He loved Forman's rants. He got so worked up, you just needed to know when to bring him back before he hit hysterical. Which was right about…

Eric waved his armed around, "I don't know what to do man! She's calling every night. She's interrupted Donna and I during," he whispered the next part, " _sexy time_ three times!"

Steven laughed, "Alright, calm down."

Eric took a breath, "I didn't think it would still be an issue. It's been two weeks and neither my mom or Donna have backed down."

"First of all, this is your mom we're talking about. She was never going to let up when it comes to baby boy Forman moving out for good," Steven reasoned.

Eric nodded reluctantly, sitting back down on the stool in front of the counter.

"Second, why don't you just ask her to marry you already? You know if you two are married, Mrs. Forman won't have any reason to be against you two living together," he said simply.

"Has everyone forgotten the disaster the last time we were engaged?" Eric asked incredulously, "Donna only just stopped bringing it up to win in arguments about doing the chores around the house."

"Would you leave her at the altar again if you got engaged?" Steven asked bluntly.

"Are you crazy!? No!" Eric's eyes bugged.

"Then this engagement wouldn't be the mess that last attempt was, right?"

Eric still look unsure.

"Hear me out okay?" he gathered his thoughts, "You guys were still in high school the last time around. When is an engagement at 18 ever a great idea? Also, you were living at home with no education and no plan. You guys were about to live in a one room trailer. And that room was the bedroom, kitchen, living room, and entry way put together. Of course you ran. You knew that was going to all end badly. You guys would probably be divorced by now."

Eric laughed darkly, "That trailer would've resulted in double homicide."

"Exactly. Now do you love her, man?"

"Yes."

"Do you see yourself with her till you're as old as your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see her as the mother of your children?"

"Yeah."

"Are you both employed with a plan for where to live?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have already gotten rid of every issue you had five years ago, man. What else is stopping you?"

"I just… "

"Spill it man!"

"I'm scared! This is big, we aren't 18 anymore! Being engaged now means really throwing my feelings into the ring. If she says no…man I don't know what I'll do…I'll probably end up on one of those Nightline episodes about the world's loneliest man."

"Forman," Steven said exasperated, "If Donna says no I'll shave my head."

Eric smiled weakly at the image.

"She's not going to say no. If you don't want to ask her because you don't feel ready, that's one thing. You can't hurry love man, it has its own timeline. But if you aren't doing it because you're scared Donna will say no, you're a dumbass."

Eric looked at Steven weirdly, "You know man, sometimes you're a little too much like Red for comfort. Delivering wisdom and a splash of 'dumbass' is definitely a Red Forman thing to do."

"I've always been wise, Forman. I'll admit hearing you get called dumbass by Red all these years may have been something I picked up from him." He shrugged.

"Thank though…You're right…" Eric looked pensive. "Hey… how come you and Jackie haven't gotten married yet then? I'm sure if I asked you all those questions, you'd answer just like me. And I won't believe Jackie hasn't been leaving pages from jewelry magazines around your apartment."

Steven sighed, "Believe it, Forman. She hasn't brought up marriage since she tried leaving for Chicago."

"Wait," Eric looked at him with a shrewd eye, "You're sad about it!"

"What? No!" Steven started looking for something – anything – to work on.

"Yeah, you are! Oh my god!"

Steven chose wiping down the clean counter as a safe option so he could ignore Forman's stupid outburst.

"You're sad that she hasn't been bugging you to get married! I never thought I'd see the day Steven Hyde would be sad about not being pressured to commit."

"Shut up, man. We're both happy without having to get the government involved in our relationship. I'm definitely not sad about saving money on wedding rings or other crap."

Eric just smiled smugly, "Uh-huh. Right."

Steven rolled his eyes.

"Take your own advice. You know she'll say yes if you ask, Hyde," Eric said.

Steven felt a weight drop in his stomach at Forman's words, _That's what I thought too_.

Eric noticed how Steven's face froze and he stopped wiping for a second.

"Hold on. Did you?"

"What?"

"Did you ask and she said no?" Eric asked shocked. When his question was met with silence he knew the answer. He felt awkward not knowing what to say. He had only just expressed how he felt about Donna turning him down.

"Oh man, I'm sorry…But. You guys haven't mentioned anything? So was it a 'not right now' or a 'no'?"

"It wasn't really either of those," Steven said gruffly. "She just said she didn't need to get married to be happy since she knew I didn't want that."

"But now you do?"

Steven started to pace, "I don't know what I want man. Up until a month ago, I hadn't even thought about marrying Jackie. Not because I don't want to be with her. But things are good with us. I was just content with what we had. But now that she's –," he had almost said it, but he caught himself in time, "Now that she and I are living together, I started thinking that maybe being married isn't so bad if that's what it's like."

Luckily Forman didn't seem to catch on to his slip up, "Well, maybe it's just a phase. Maybe once you guys are clear of this weird honeymoon phase of living together you'll go back to thinking marriage is just a government conspiracy."

"Yeah maybe," Steven replied, but he still felt confused. He tried to remind himself what Red had said about not worrying too much.

When had Red Forman become his source of Zen advice?

"Hey…Don't tell anyone alright?"

"Sure thing. As long as you don't tell anyone I'm thinking of proposing to Donna," Eric promised.

"Since when am I a gossip? Steven asked, almost offended.

"Since you made Jackie Burkhardt your girlfriend."

Steven rolled his eyes but smirked thinking of all the great gossip Jackie had within that pretty head of hers. "Alright whatever, I won't tell Jackie. Now you came here to help me unload my delivery and yet all we've done is talk like some high school saps."

* * *

thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought!

and a very big thank you to those you continue to review and follow this story! xoxo


	13. Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70s Show.

* * *

Steven and Eric had finally moved the last boxes into the backroom from the alley. Steven glanced at his watch, pleasantly surprised to find it only noon. They had worked efficiently without much talk, meaning he now had time to take his lunch before the mid-afternoon rush of school kids hit the store. He wiped his forehead with his t-shirt and was about to open his mouth to suggest to Eric they head to the Hub for a bite to eat when the doorbell chimed. Automatically, they both made their way to the front of the store and were slightly thrown off by who they found there.

Looking miffed, Brooke walked briskly to the counter with her eyes set on Eric and Steven.

"Where is he?"

"You mean Kelso?" Eric asked confused.

"No Santa Claus," Brooke rolled her eyes, "Of course I mean Michael. Where is he hiding?" She crossed her arms, annoyed.

Steven wasn't really in the mood to be on the receiving end of attitude caused by Kelso's dumb ass, "This may come as a surprise but I don't spend my days keeping track of Michael Kelso. I don't know where he is."

Brook narrowed her eyes at him as though she could read his mind (and honestly, she could be so scary that he thought she might be able to). His story apparently checked out because she turned to Eric with a raised eye.

Eric raised his arms in surrender, "Don't look at me, I haven't talked to him since Sunday night at dinner."

This seemed to take the wind out of her sails. Brooke uncrossed her arms and dropped onto the stool with a huff. "I swear sometimes Michael can be the biggest pain in the ass."

"I might regret asking this, but what did Don Juan do now?" Steven asked.

Brooke picked up a bit of her previous anger as she began, "Michael got fired from his job!"

Eric reacted first, "What? When?"

But Brooke picked up on Steven's lack of reaction, "You knew!"

Steven attempted to slide by this but before he can make an excuse or weave a lie Brooke cuts him off saying, "Cut the crap, Steven."

"Alright yeah. Kelso came by to mine and Jackie's last Friday freaking out about losing his job and having to tell you."

"Friday!" she yelled, "He'd been keeping this a secret since Friday?!"

"When did you find out?" Eric asked.

"Tuesday! He came home, from work I thought! And after we put Betsy down we were cleaning up in the kitchen before bed. He did that thing where he beats around the bush for about twenty minutes before he spills the beans. I got so upset because we had a plan!"

"Yeah he mentioned that. Was practically pissing himself scared to tell you," Steven smirked.

Brooke seemed to soften at his words, "I mean I was obviously upset. But it's not like I'm going to leave him or anything. I knew what I was getting myself into when I married Michael. I was more upset that he hadn't told me before because he said he had been searching for a job since Monday. But I didn't know he'd been fired since Friday!"

Eric asked confused, "Wait so why don't you know where he is?"

"I was upset and we got into an argument. He said he was going to be sure to find a job. Since Wednesday morning when he left to go search, I haven't seen him!"

"He ran away?" Steven asked, surprised at the thought of Kelso literally running from his problems.

Brooked sighed, "No. Not really. But there'll be dishes in the sink and laundry in the hamper. He comes home, just not when I'm there. He sneaks into bed after I've already gone to sleep and he's gone before I wake up. Betsy's the only one to see him."

"What an idiot," Eric said, "But you gotta hand it to the man. He knows how to avoid the missus."

Brooke looked at Eric unamused.

"So you think we're helping hide your little fugitive then," Steven said finally understanding.

"I thought maybe he had come to you two for help. I just want to sit and talk with him. I miss him," Brooke had lost the fire from before and now sounded defeated.

Eric's soft heart won out, "I'm sure he's just trying to find a job before he has to face you. He just wants you to be happy."

"Yeah, he just does it in the way only an idiot can," Steven added.

Brooke chuckled but with watery eyes, "True."

"If we see him, we'll give you a call," Eric promised.

She sighed again, "Thanks guys. And let him know that I'm just worried... And sorry for getting so upset…" The guys nodded, not sure what else to say. "I have to go pick up Betsy, I'll see you guys later."

They shared goodbyes and as soon as the door closed behind her Eric and Steven shared a look.

Eric spoke first, "Where do you think he is?"

"One of two places. The Hub or your basement," Steven guessed, "Let's check the Hub and grab lunch. Two birds, one stone."

"I like the way you think," Eric smiled, patting Steven on the shoulder.

* * *

Jackie hadn't yet found a great time to jump in with her news. Her boss was going over new goals and checking in on projects without a pause big enough for her to chime in. Jackie had tried her best to pay attention and take notes but kept getting lost in thoughts of how to say she was pregnant.

"That's everything I had on my agenda. I'd really like for you to have the contact information for the grand opening of that new bakery before you continue with your other stories," Meredith finished with a final glance at notes she had written on her legal notepad, "Was there anything else, Jackie?"

"Huh?" Jackie asked roused from her thoughts.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about before we wrap up?"

"Oh," Jackie said, "Um, yes."

Meredith waited but when Jackie still didn't continue she pressed, "Okay. What was it?"

Jackie was so nervous she began to sweat. And she _never_ sweat unless it was the middle of August and she was doing her Jane Fonda tapes. She cleared her throat, honing all her energy toward Zen. She just had to be professional, clear, and explain her situation with important details.

"I'm pregnant."

Well, _shit_.

Meredith sat still, shocked, for a moment before she found her voice, "Oh!"

"I only just found out a couple of weeks ago, but I'm about a month along. No one else knows because it's so early but I thought you should know. I don't plan to let this affect my work in any way. But when I spoke to my boyfriend he mentioned that as I get – well bigger that I could be limited with how much running around I do or what stories I can cover. But until then I'm open to doing anything and everything to keep this job. I really don't want to leave, this has been an amazing experience working here. This isn't really according to my ten-year plan, you know, but I guess that's just life you know? It always throws a curveball and this is a… a big one…," Jackie smiled awkwardly, her words tapering off at the end of her rambling.

Meredith had waited for Jackie to finish before she smacked her hand on the table, startling her, "Well, we're just going to have to make a plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes a plan. You say you're about a month along?" Meredith asked seriously.

Jackie nodded, still unsure where this was going. She had her hands under her thighs stop them from fidgeting.

"We have about four more months then until you're useless for the running around and covering more tenacious stories," Meredith looked at her closely, "Maybe three, you're pretty tiny.

"That gives us – December, January, February. March at the most. I'm sure I could have you solely in studio then until you pop. We'll have to increase your script editing load then and you may have to do some more simple work for the reporters. Assistant-like tasks," she continued thoughtfully.

"Wait, I'm not fired?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Fired?" Meredith said, "Fire one of my best people? Because she's pregnant? Honey, if we ladies stopped working because we got pregnant, the world would go to shit," she said bluntly, and she turned some frames around so the pictures face Jackie, "These are mine," the pictures should three kids looking about 14, 9, and 6 years old, "It's possible to be a working mother. Is it easy? No, but if it's what you want, you can do it."

Jackie started to relax, "Thank God! I was so worried you would fire me because I'd be useless."

Meredith smiled, "Rest assured that's not a reason for which I'd fire you, Jackie. But you'll still have to keep working hard," she warned, "As much as it's possible, there's still plenty of idiots around here who think pregnancy is a death sentence for a woman's career."

The thought of some stuffy gross men telling her what she could and couldn't do riled Jackie up, "Jackie Burkhardt never does anything less than perfect."

"Great to hear," Meredith smiled broadly. "Now get back to work Burkhardt."

Feeling greatly relieved, Jackie stood to leave.

Before she left the room, Meredith added sincerely, "Oh, and congratulations mom."

Jackie smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Eric and Steven arrived at the Hub and quickly noticed that Kelso wasn't using their childhood haunt as a hiding place.

As Eric sat at their booth with hot dogs and fries, Steven came out of the bathroom, "He's not in there for sure. I guess he's at in the basement."

"I can't believe he's hiding from Brooke," Eric said, laughing a little.

"Like you wouldn't hide from Donna," Steven teased, "Do I need to remind you of last summer when you ruined her new dress?"

"Yeah but I can't take Donna in a fight," Eric whined.

Steven rolled his eyes and bit into his hot dog.

Eric chewed on a fry thoughtfully, "Hey, have you heard from Fez lately?"

Steven thought over the question and realized that other than Sunday dinner which Fez rushed home after before any drinks, he hadn't seen the man in two weeks. Jackie and the baby had definitely been distracting him from the usual.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't…You?"

"No, that's why I was asking you. I hope he's alright."

"Maybe he ran away with Kelso," Steven joked.

"You know…what's scary about that is I wouldn't be surprised if those two started a new life together," Eric smirked.

They laughed and enjoyed their lunch, trying not to worry over their girlfriends or troubled friends. Which wasn't two hard when the two of them were in each other's company.

* * *

Jackie arrived home, having had a great day but tired nonetheless. She slipped off her shoes and locked the door behind her, thinking that a hot shower sounded amazing. She wondered where Steven was as the living room and kitchen were quiet. She wasn't too worried as it was delivery day at Grooves and that meant overtime sometimes for Steven.

"Steven?"

She walked to their bedroom and found it empty and dark as well. But as she gathered some clothes for her shower, she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door closed.

She smiled happy he was home and entered, hoping he could help her relax, "Hey baby."

"Oh my god!" Jackie yelled and turned around.

Quickly pulling his pants up, Michael cried, "Shit!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Michael!?," Jackie continued yelling.

"I was using the bathroom! Damn Jackie, don't you knock?!" Michael yelled back.

Jackie turned back to face him, annoyed with him, "Funnily enough, when I come home to _my_ house, and _my_ bathroom, I don't expect to find you here!"

Before Michael could continue, she rolled on, "And how the hell did you get in here?!"

"I had a key, Jackie!"

"That's for emergencies!"

"It was an emergency! I had a super-size slurpee earlier!"

Jackie refrained from slapping him upside the head and was thinking how she was supposed to reply to such idiocy when Steven entered the bathroom, "What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

"Jackie apparently doesn't believe in knocking!" Michael replied, highly affronted.

Jackie almost growled, "I came home and I thought you were in the bathroom and I come in here and I find this moron!"

Steven turned to Michael, "What are you doing here man?"

Michael began matter-of-factly, "I was out – look can we talk about this _outside_ of the bathroom?"

Steven frowned, exasperated by his friend but conceded, "Alright fine," and he ushered a still-mad Jackie out to the living room.

When Michael didn't follow, they turned back to him and he explained, "I wasn't exactly done, so I'll be out in a bit," he smiled goofily and shut the door without giving them a chance to speak.

Jackie and Steven rolled their eyes together and went to sit at the couch. They had only just sat when there was a knock at their door. Jackie answered Steven's questioning look with a shrug.

He opened the door to reveal Donna and Eric, bundled from the cold.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"I had a call from Brooke about Kelso still playing hooky from his marriage and Eric told me you two had checked both the Hub and Basement. We thought we'd check to see if you two had any ideas. Brooke sounded upset," Donna explained as she and Eric hung up their coats and sat at the chairs Steven had pulled for them from the kitchen.

The hot topic of conversation chose that moment to exit the bathroom, "Hey it's a party!"

"Kelso, what the hell!?" Donna asked angrily.

"Why has everyone been asking me that?" Kelso said annoyed.

Eric said exasperated, "Because you've been acting like an asshole!"

"We had Brooke come in to Grooves today and interrogate us on your whereabouts. Then she mentioned you've been avoiding her since Wednesday," Steven explained.

Jackie raised her eyebrows, "Wait, Michael you haven't seen Brooke since Wednesday? Have you even told her about your job?"

"Wait you knew?" Donna asked.

"Kelso came by on Friday to tell us he lost his job and was freaking out about telling Brooke. He told her Tuesday and she hasn't seen him since," Steven explained quickly.

Donna frowned, "Kelso, that's stupid even for you."

"I've been talking to Betsy! I make sure I kiss her good morning and before bed," Michael defended.

The girls – and Eric – backed down a little at that.

"Yeah but man, how long can you keep this up?" Steven asked.

Michael sank lower into the couch, "I wanted to have a new job lined up before I faced Brooke again, alright? You should've seen how she was when I told her…"

"I'm sure she wasn't as mad as she sounded – " Jackie tried to console him.

"No," he interrupted, "It wasn't that. She was just so disappointed..." Michael shared quietly.

Donna softened further, now past her judgmental-Donna phase into motherly-Donna, "Kelso, when she called me today she didn't sound mad or disappointed. She sounded really sad. She just wants to see you and talk to you."

"She's too good for me," Michael said.

"Well, duh, but I'm too good for Eric," to which Eric cried 'hey!', "And Jackie is too good for Hyde," to which Steven knew to not react to, "That's how it works. But she loves you anyway. And unless you go talk to her, she's not gonna have a reason to stick around."

Weirdly enough, that seemed to help Michael and he sat up, "You're right Donna. Thanks, guys. I'm off to see my woman!"

"Go get 'em" Steven smirked. And they watched Michael grab his coat and determinedly march off home.

They hoped.

"I'll call Brooke later and make sure he didn't chicken out again," Jackie said, knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

The gang breathed in relief and sat in silence for a moment. Jackie realized she hadn't yet turned on the tree, plugged in the lights and then rejoined Steven on the couch. They sat enjoying the twinkling of the lights, relaxing in each other's company.

Jackie stood after a minute, "I'm going to make some tea. Anyone want some?"

"I'll take one," Steven smiled.

"You know, actually some coffee sounds great, I doubt we'll be getting to bed anytime soon. Kitty usually calls around 9 every night now," Donna grumbled. Eric looked like he was trying his best to not exacerbate her irritation.

"Oh, um, we don't have any coffee," Jackie replied, attempting to seem nonchalant.

"You guys are out?" Donna asked confused.

"Yep," Steven said searching for the remote to distract their two friends.

"But Hyde, man, you can't even function without your morning coffee!" Eric said.

Donna nodded, "Yeah remember that time we went camping and we forgot the coffee? You through Kelso in the lake!"

"Well, we're out Donna! So, do you want tea or not?" Jackie bit back.

Donna and Eric shared a look, but Donna replied, "Okay yeah, _tea_ sounds nice. I guess."

"I'll take peppermint if you have any," Eric requested. Jackie left to the kitchen without a reply.

Donna stared at him.

"What? I like the taste and it helps with digestion," Eric shrugged.

Steven snorted. He wrestled the remote out from between the cushions, relieved to be able to turn on the TV.

But even with the television playing, Donna stared at him suspiciously. Steven determinedly looked toward the screen, almost feeling like he was going to break out in a sweat. The situation reminded him all too much of his earlier confrontation with Brooke. He was going to need a beer after today.

Luckily, there came distraction in the form of another knock at the door. Except this time, it was frantic.

Steven rose to open the door, wondering what the hell the night had in store for them now. Eric followed close behind just in case (although Steven thought briefly that Donna might be a better partner in a fight).

Jackie poked her head out from the kitchen as Steven opened the door to reveal Fez bursting into the room with a loud energy.

"I have been looking for all of you all night!" Fez said, upset and wound up. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the rung before continuing his complaints. "I went by the Forman's, Kelso's, and Eric and Donna's!"

Jackie returned to the kitchen with the teas for the group, having prepared one for Fez as well, "Fez, have you heard of a phone?"

"Yeah and also you're the one that's been off the radar! No one's seen or heard from you since Sunday!" Eric exclaimed.

Fez lost his annoyance and smiled, "That's what I was looking for you guys to talk about! I have _news_!"

Steven raised an eyebrow, "What kinds of news?"

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Fez cried, almost looking like he was about to cry.

"So, what is it?!" Donna cried, fed up with Fez's delivery.

The gang waited with bated breath, hoping that whatever Fez was about to say wouldn't throw them for a loop or cause too much trouble for their friend.

Fez smiled his candy-sweet smile and announced, "I'm going to find the love of my life!"

It was quiet for a beat as everyone sat confused. Eric broke the silent first, "Sorry what?"

Fez lost a bit of his excitement in exchange of frustration at their lack of enthusiasm, "I'm going to find my soulmate!"

"Okay…that's…great, Fez," Jackie attempted to say confidently.

"So how are you going to find your soulmate?" Donna asked.

Steven smirked, "Gonna try and run a kissing booth at the Hub again?"

"No," Fez said exasperatedly, "I'm going to be on television on a show of _love_." He smiled again as if now it should all be obvious.

Eric took his turn in trying to get the story straight, "So…you're going to find love."

Fez nodded, "Yes."

"On a game show."

"Yes!" Fez smiled.

"Oh my God," Donna said, surprised, mouth agape.

Jackie's interest peaked, "Which one?" Now this made everything more exciting. Fez! On TV!

" _Love Connection_!" Fez cried. He looked to each of his friends, drinking in their reactions.

Steven was just as surprised as his friends, and not quite sure what to say to that. Eric wondered how the hell Fez had gotten the idea or the chance.

"How the hell did this happen," Eric asked one hand flailing and the other holding the mug of tea precariously.

"This is great!" Jackie said, hands clasped around her mug, leaning into Steven. She already was imagining finding a way to join Fez on the set.

Fez was practically bouncing with excitement, "I was at the mall a couple of weeks ago –I was out of _Cool Water_ and had a date coming up – and there was a table with a woman who said she was with a television network," Jackie grimaced at the mention of the cologne that had her running to the nearest toilet two weeks ago, "They were looking for contestants for their next set of episodes. And she said I was a perfect candidate: handsome, young, and charming," Fez said looking chuffed.

"Wow, Fez," Donna smiled, "That's great! Crazy, but great. Weird…but great."

"Are you sure you aren't just gonna be robbed of your money and show up to an abandoned warehouse?" Steven teased.

Eric joined in, saying sincerely, "You know I saw that on the news the other day! There was this guy who thought he was going to be on a game show and ended up losing his entire savings because they kept telling him he needed to pay for different processes."

"No this is a sure thing," he said confidently. "That's where I've been these past two weeks. I've been auditioning and turning in applications. You would not believe the number of interviews I had to have to win this!"

"Well I think this is great!" Jackie repeated. "We support you, Fez! Everyone that goes on _Love Connection_ finds their soulmate. It's a sure thing!"

The others shared skeptical looks but knew it was smarter to keep their mouths shut. They sat in comfortable silence yet again, this time lost in their thoughts but eyes watching the television.

Steven wrapped an arm around Jackie, playing with the ends of her hair. She sighed into him, wondering what other changes and events the end of this year would bring. Within one month, she was pregnant, Kelso wanting to be responsible, and Fez about to star on a TV show. She thought back to the supportive words of her boss from earlier that day and found herself feeling wonderfully at ease with it all.

* * *

Yet another Christmas come and gone. This story will not be abandoned though!

Hope you all had amazing holidays and have a wonderful New Year!

Thanks again for your love and reading! xoxo


End file.
